Si tu savais
by Sinkha
Summary: Ils s'aiment mais elle derva apprendre a lui faire confiance...Un fois en couple plusieur personne s'oppose a cette union...Pourront-ils s'aimer ou devront-ils se quitter? DERNIER CHAPITRE EN LIGNE!
1. 1

_Si tu savais…_

La jupe de couleur verte tendre du collège chinois flottait dans la brise printanière. Devant elle, se dressait le collège de Chine auquel son père l'avait inscrite. Elle était a peine âgée de 19ans et elle était tellement loin de chez elle. Elle remonte la bandoulière de son sac et pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'école. Tous les élèves étaient éparpillés dans la cours d'école attendant la cloche qui annoncerait le rassemblement à l'auditorium pour la réunion comme à chaque début de classe. Le soleil faisait briller ses cheveux de couleur miel simplement attachés au dessus de son crâne. Elle passa devant la fontaine sans remarquer les trois garçons qui regardait faisait la liste de leurs nouvelles conquêtes.

-Woa! Les gars vous avez vue celle-la!

Celui qui avait parlé s'appelait Shin Hizaki, ses cheveux noirs coiffés en pétard brillaient au soleil tandis que son regard aussi noir suivait la jeune fille en question.

-Très jolie…C'est une nouvelle non?

Celui qui venait de passer une main dans ses cheveux noir et qui venait de parler était Eriol Hiragisawa, ses yeux bleus derrière ses lunettes se levèrent de son livre pour regarder la jeune fille

-Très belle proie!

Une lueur malicieuse brilla dans le regard ambré, caché par quelque mèche de ses cheveux chocolat, du dernier garçon, Shaolan Li. C'est trois garçons formaient les inaccessibles de l'école, toute les filles voulaient être leur copines même si elle savaient qu'elles seraient jeter après quelque jour. Une fois la jeune fille entrée à l'intérieur Shaolan se leva.

-Moi je vais me cacher pour ne pas avoir a subir le même discours que l'an dernier…On se retrouve dans notre classe.

Écouter le proviseur parler de son lycée comme de la 8ième merveille du monde était le pire discours qu'elle avait entendu. Par chance il fut interrompu par le proviseur adjoint qui tenait par le bras un jeune homme.

-Proviseur Onako, J'ai trouvé ce garnement endormi derrière le lycée!

Il assit le jeune homme sur le divan près de Sakura.

- Je vais m'occuper de Mr.Li toute a l'heure je vous pris

-Oh! Je n'avais pas vue que vous étiez avec cette jeune dame…Venez Mr.Li!

Le proviseur sourit.

-Non…laissez-le ici…Je termine bientôt avec Mlle.

Le regard de la jeune fille ne cessait de se promener du jeune homme au proviseur. Elle regarda Mr. Li se rasseoir et elle reposa son regard sur le proviseur.

- Donc…Mr. Li vous aurez compris que cette jeune fille est nouvellement arriver dans notre établissement. Étant donné que vous avez déjà manqué une grande partie de la réunion, je voudrais que vous lui fassiez visiter l'établissement.

Il fit signe au deux jeune gens de quitter son bureau ce qu'ils firent. Une fois a l'extérieur Shaolan se retourna vers la jeune fille et fut époustoufler par sa beauté. Ses grands yeux verts semblaient pétiller de joie et lui poser plein de question au même moment.

-Je suis Shaolan Li…et toi?

-Sakura Kinomoto…

Ils firent rapide le tour du lycée. Shaolan lui proposa de monter sur le toit pour se rafraîchirent les idées une fois rendu il amorça la discussion

-Kinomoto c'est Japonais non?

- Tu à au moins ouvert un livre dans ta vie…Bravo

Sakura était assez direct comme fille, il aimait sa.

-Pourquoi es-tu en Chine?

-Une fille ma sauté dessus parce que je lui avais volé son copain. Alors mon père a crut bon de m'envoyer ici.

Shaolan s'approcha un peu d'elle et décocha son plus beau sourire.

-Ce gars, je le trouve très chanceux d'avoir passé un peu de temps seul avec toi…

La réaction de la jeune japonaise surpris Shaolan au plus au point, elle riait.

Écoute Li…Si tu me veux dans ton lit tu devras y mettre un peu plus d'effort.

Elle se retourna sans rien dire et quitta le toit. Shaolan la rattrapa en bas des escaliers, elle était adossée sur le mur, elle l'attendait.

-Hey! Que voulais tu dire par si je te veux dans mon lit…

Une fois de plus son rire troubla le jeune homme.

-Shaolan, moi aussi j'aime jouer…

Elle le planta là une seconde fois. Il refusa de la suivre et se rendit a la cafétéria retrouver Shin et Eriol.

Ils étaient assis tout les trois ensembles et parlait de Sakura. Shaolan la trouvait adorable et il voulait percer son secret, il voulait l'avoir pour lui pendant une simple nuit. Il allait jouer le jeu.

-Alors Li tu as eu la chance d'être très près de la jolie nouvelle…Comment elle est ? Quel parfum elle porte? Elle est bien foutus?...Ah ce que je vois elle est bien foutus

Il pointa l'entra de la cafétéria ou Sakura venait d'apparaître. Elle vit les garçons et se dirigea vers eux, elle leur sourit et s'assit à coté d'Eriol.

-Sakura. Je te présente mes deux meilleurs amis, Shin et Eriol.

Shin prit la main de Sakura et la baisa

-Mademoiselle je suis enchanté de rencontrer une beauté comme vous

Sakura se mit à rire et retira vivement sa main. Eriol se retourna vers elle en souriant

-Excuse ces deux imbéciles, ils ne savent pas y faire avec les femmes.

-Et toi tu le sais Eriol?

-Pas plus qu'eux mais je ne tente pas de trouver le moyen d'y faire non plus.

Un lien se créa aussitôt entre les deux jeune gens, la finesse d'esprit d'Eriol plaisait à la jeune fille. Shaolan dut avouer qu'il était jaloux. Il décida d'intervenir dans la conversation.

-Alors Sakura, tu es dans quelle classe

-Je suis dans la classe de Mr. Izuku…

-Félicitation Mlle Kinomoto, Vous avez gagné les trois plus beaux mecs du bahut!

Shin reçut une claque de Shaolan derrière à jolie petite tête

-Shin veut te dire que tu es avec nous

-Hey mes cheveux…Sa ma pris des heures a les placées!

Sakura le regarda tendrement.

-Shin ce n'est pas bon pour ton image de dire que tu passes des heures devant le miroir pour que t'es cheveux est l'air négliger.

Eriol et Shaolan se mirent à rire. Ils avaient très bien compris que Sakura voulait dire qu'il paraissait gai.

- Heu…pourquoi vous vous marrez…Je ne comprends pas…

Sakura se remit à rire de plus belle et quitta la table pour se diriger vers la salle de classe. Shaolan fit signe au autre de venir eux aussi. Tout les regard était tourné vers Sakura. Elle était la première que les inaccessibles acceptait dans leur clan très fermé.

Le professeur leur parla de tout ce qu'il verrait dans leur cours et les laissa partir. À peine 25minute de cours au plus grand bonheur de toute la classe.

Sakura rangea ses chaussures dans son casier prit son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie du collège. Elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme, adossé contre le mur, qui l'attendait. Elle continua son chemin plongé dans ses pensés mais quelque chose la réveilla.

-Hey!

Elle se retourna vivement pour voir Shaolan courir vers elle. Elle se planta devant lui les poings sur les hanches

-Shaolan…Tu me suivais pour me violer dans une ruelle sombre?

Il la prit par les hanches et approcha son visage d'elle

-Sa te dit d'y aller tout de suite?

Habituellement cette tactique laissait les filles fondrent entre les bras musclé de Shaolan mais comme seule réaction Sakura le poussa.

-Même pas dans tes rêves...Que me veux-tu?

-Savoir ce que tu fais cette après midi…

-As-tu quelque chose à me proposer?

-Shin nous invite chez lui…tu viens? On peux passer chez toi avant si tu le désire

-Oui je le désire…je vais me changer...

Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps pour se rendre chez la jeune fille, Sakura vivait a 5minute du collège. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, Shaolan fut surpris en premier par le nombre de carton qui restait par terre et par la grandeur de l'appartement.

-Tu vis seul ici?

-Oui…Pourquoi?

-Bien le nombre de carton et la grandeur de l'appartement…

-Je n'ai pas fini d'emménager…Je voulais terminer cette après-midi mais tu m'as inviter…

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux…Juste le temps de passer un appelle a Shin et je suis a toi…

Sakura le regarda bizarrement mais elle accepta tout de même. Elle lui montra le téléphone et lui dit qu'elle allait se changer. Elle mit une paire de pantalon d'intérieur et une simple camisole pour être plus a l'aise. Elle s'apprêta à sortir de sa chambre mais le téléphone sonna.

-Oui?

-Sakura c'est Tomoyo

Surprise Sakura lâcha un cri de joie qui alerta Shaolan. Celui-ci retrouva Sakura couché sur son lit. Elle parlait au téléphone avec une personne indéterminé.

-Je suis tellement heureuse d'apprendre sa! Quand arrives-tu

-J'arrive Samedi a 9h…Vas-tu être lever?

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'y serais! Je dois te laisser, je n'ai pas terminé de vider mes boites! J'ai hâte de te revoir, tu me manques énormément!

Elle raccrocha et vit Shaolan adossé au cadre de la porte.

-Ton petit ami?

-Tu n'aimerais pas sa que j'ai un copain n'est-ce pas?

-La distance ce n'est jamais bon pour un couple… Je ne ferais qu'attendre…

-J'aime ta franchise…C'était ma meilleure amie, Tomoyo…Tiens c'est elle

Elle lui tendit une photo, il la prit

-C'est le genre de fille qu'Eriol aime bien…

-Je ne laisserai jamais une de mes amies devenir une proie sur un tableau de chasse

-Ce n'est pas le genre d'Eriol…il ne profita pas des filles…pas plus que moi et Shin…

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu…

-D'accords…Je profite de se statuts comme Shin mais les filles le savent que je ne cherche qu'a m'amuser mais elle veulent toute me changer. Je ne resterais pas ainsi toujours…Je cherche la bonne fille c'est tout…Une fois trouver je vais être le plus doux des chiots…

Sakura se mit à rire. Shaolan adorait son rire, il était empreint d'une naïveté. Elle se leva et sortis de la chambre

-On se met au travail le chiot!

Ils passèrent l'après midi a vider les boite de Sakura. Lorsque la soirée arriva Sakura proposa a Shaolan de commander a manger et de souper tout les deux ici. Bien sur le jeune homme accepta. Ils n'attendirent que qu'une demi-heure pour le souper, au grand bonheur de Sakura qui mourrait de faim. Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Shaolan propose un jeu.

-Le jeu des questions sa te tente?

-Je ne connais pas…Explique moi

-C'est simple, je te pose une question et tu réponds…ou tu me retourne la question…Mais avant de commencer je vais faire une course.

Il se leva (ils ont manger a terre) et sortis de l'appartement. Sakura décida de prendre sa douche en attendant Shaolan. Quand il revint il su que Sakura était dans la douche car l'eau coulait toujours. Il alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain pour lui signifier qu'il était de retour. L'eau s'arrêta et quelque minute plus tard. Sakura enfila son pyjama brossa ses cheveux encore mouillé et rejoignis Shaolan au salon. Celui-ci avait fait une halte chez lui pour se changer et avait rapporté bouteille de saké (espèce de thé alcoolisé)

La jeune fille s'assit près de lui et ouvrit une bouteille de saké

-Je commence…Essais-tu de me saouler pour m'amener dans ton lit…ou plutôt dans le miens?

-Merde tu as découvert mes plans…Je rigole…Non c'était pour adoucir l'atmosphère…hum…As-tu laissé quelqu'un au Japon que tu aurais aimé amener ici?

Sakura réfléchit quelque instant et un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard

-Oui…Yukito…

Le cerveau de Shaolan se mit en branle, Yukito c'était un nom de mec sa…

-…Yukito c'est le meilleur amis de mon frère…C'est mon second frère et je l'aime énormément…

Shaolan souffla. Ce n'était pas son amoureux.

-Shaolan…Qui est la prochaine fille que tu comptes séduire…

_Voila le premier chapitre de mon oneshot qui en est plus un :P c sa quand une fille a trop d'inspiration! J'espere que vous aimé le début parce que je crois jvais utiliser la technique de quelque personne qui écrive des fic...un nombre de reviews pour poster la suite ...C'est chien mais je veux vraiment savoir si je continue ou pas parce que mon autre fic Incompatibilité j'ai passé proche de le laissé en suspend par manque de motivation...**Donc...3reviews pour la suite...**_

**_Bonne Lecture!_**


	2. 2

**Donc les remerciement de Reviews...**

**nariele: Je sais que c'est frustrant parce que quand jlis un fic pis sa fait sa bin chiale! Bin jme venge! GNAK GNAK GNAK**

**Yumi: Je sais que sa change de la Saki naive...c s'que jvoulais faire!**

**Laumie voila! t servi!**

**Syao Syao oui g eu plus que trois reviews...Dis donc ta des dons toi!**

**Eweny Merci! voila la suite!**

**L-Odie MERCI BCP!**

_**Chapitre 2**_

_-Shaolan...Qui est la prochaine jeune fille que tu comptes séduire?_

Il sourit et s'approcha du visage de Sakura, très près, tellement près qu'une légère teinte de rose apparut sur les joues de la jeune fille.

-Mais toi Sakura…Tu le sais très bien…Maintenant ma question c'est te laisseras tu séduire?

Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans le regard ambré de Shaolan.

-Je t'ai dit que tu devrais travailler très fort pour réussir…

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'une poussé qui fit basculer Shaolan. Ils parlèrent ensemble toute la nuit et ils finirent par s'endormir sur le sofa.

Lorsque Shaolan ouvrit les yeux il remarqua que Sakura dormait, la tête appuyer contre son épaule. Il n'osa pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Il la trouvait magnifique, plus il la regardait plus il savait qu'il l'aurait. Ses yeux ambrés se posèrent sur le cadran qui indiquait 7h30. Les cours ne commençaient qu'a 9 heures. Shaolan tenta de se dégager sans réveiller Sakura, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et entrepris de préparer un déjeuner à la jeune fille. Il fouilla partout pour trouver ce qui était nécessaire pour faire des crêpes et entreprit les démarches de fabrications. Il ne remarqua pas que la jeune japonaise fût réveillée par la bonne odeur de la pâte qui cuisait.

-Tu fais toujours le déjeuner à tes conquêtes après avoir eu ce que tu voulais?

Il sourit tristement mais la jeune fille ne le vit pas car il était dos a elle.

-Non Sakura, tu es la seule qui bénéficie de mes talents de cuisinier…

-Alors testons les maintenant, je meurs de faim!

Shaolan se retourna et déposa une assiette remplit de crêpe et de fruit devant Sakura. Shaolan regarda la jeune fille manger et souriait toute les fois qu'elle soupirait d'aise. Elle remarqua le petit jeu du jeune homme et s'arrêta

- Tu crois qu'un jour je vais soupirer pour toi c'est sa?

Elle lui sourit malicieusement

-Peutêtre un jour…Je vais m'être mon uniforme

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Shaolan prit son uniforme dans son sac et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il sortis Sakura était adossé contre le mur face a la salle de bain. Elle se leva et entra dans la salle de bain pour se peigner. Elle défit sa queue de cheval (elle c'est endormis avec) et ses cheveux miel tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle les brossa sous le regard de Shaolan et voulut le rattacher mais celui-ci l'en empêcha

-Laisse les comme sa...C'est jolie…

Il lui sourit faiblement et retourna au salon. Sakura alla le retrouver et s'assit près de lui. Elle plongea son regard vert dans le regard ambré du jeune homme. Elle approcha son visage du jeune homme et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Merci pour le déjeuner…

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et lui fit signe de le suivre, il se leva prit son sac et sortis avec la jeune fille.

Sur le chemin de l'école ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Shaolan avait décider de la jouer plus subtil avec la jeune fille. Il devait devenir son ami pour débuter. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Shin et Eriol.

-HEY! Salut vous deux…hum…Shaolan…habituellement tu arrives par l'autre coté mais aujourd'hui tu arrives par la…As-tu déménager hier sans me le dire?

-Baka…J'ai aidé Sakura à aménager hier et je me suis endormis sur le sofa…

-Ensemble après avoir fait…

Un coup sur son épaule vint stoppé sa phrase et c'était Sakura qui lui avait administré

-Ouch! Sa fait mal…ou son passé les jeunes filles douce qui se laisse faire!

-Désolé Shin mais je suis japonaise, j'ai du caractère!

Shin était vraiment le bouffon du clan mais il aimait se statut même si parfois il devait subir les châtiment corporelle de ses compagnons. La journée se passa très rapidement pour tout le monde. Sakura dut quitter les garçons mais ceux-ci le retinrent quelques minutes.

- Hey que fais-tu demain soir?

-Heu…je dois me coucher tôt…Je vais cherché mon amie a l'aéroport a 9h…

Eriol s'approcha d'elle

-Tu viens avec nous! Si il faut on peut tous dormir dans ton salon et se lever avec toi pour t'encourager!

Sakura réfléchit quelque minute à sa proposition et elle accepta. Shin s'approcha de la jeune fille.

- Moi je peux aller te protéger dans ta chambre…Sous tes draps même.

Il avait ponctué sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

-N'y pense même pas Shin…!

Shaolan s'était planté devant Sakura. Elle se mit à rire et leur dit d'arriver vers 19h le lendemain chez elle.

Le vendredi était la journée préférée de la classe de Sakura, ils avaient cours jusqu'à midi et l'après-midi de libre. Sakura s'apprêta à quitter le collège lorsque Shaolan arriva près d'elle.

-Que fais tu cette après-midi?

-Je vais aller faire du shopping

-Qu'as-tu a t'acheter?

-Quelque chose à mettre pour ce soir…

-On a vider 3 boite pleine de vêtement et tu dois t'en acheter d'autre? Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles…

-Shaolan…Peutêtre que je veux m'acheter un nouveau vêtement pour être la plus jolie à tes yeux.

Elle sourit au jeune homme et le laissa planter la

-SAKRUA! TU ES DEJA LA PLUS JOLIE!

Elle se retourna et lui décocha son plus beau sourire et lui envoya la main…Shaolan n'avait pas remarqué qu'Eriol et Shin avaient tout vu

-Shaolan…Si je ne te connaissait pas je dirais que tu en pinces pour la jolie Sakura.

-Eriol…Tu sais très bien que je veux seulement jouer avec elle comme avec toute les autres…

Shin lui sourit

-Essaies-tu de nous convaincre ou de te convaincre Shaolan…

-Hey! Vous devriez savoir comment je suis! Vous me connaissez depuis tellement longtemps!

-Si tu le dis…On se voit chez Sakura tout a l'heure…

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent convaincue que leurs amis n'avaient pas changé mais la question de Shin ne cessait de le tourmenter. Non il ne voulait pas se convaincre…Il allait amener Sakura dans son lit et la jeter comme les autres.

Sakura entra dans la première boutique qu'elle vit. Elle aurait aimé que Tiffany soit déjà ici, elle lui aurait confectionné une magnifique tenue. Elle si mit a fouillé dans les raillons à la recherche de quelque chose pour ce soir. Une vendeuse vint la voir et elle lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide, Sakura lui dit ce qu'elle cherchait et la femme lui montra leur dernier arrivage. Elle essaya quelque morceau et fit son choix.

Avant de monter à son appartement elle décida d'aller voir son frère qui vivait à l'étage inférieur. Celui-ci était à la tête d'une entreprise de création de logiciel florissante de Chine. Le vendredi il travaillait toujours chez lui car il détestait son bureau. Elle frappa et entra dans l'appartement. Son frère était assis sur le balcon et il lisait des documents

-Bonjour Frérot!

-Salut Godzilla

-TOYA! Cesse de m'appeler ainsi!...Comment vas-tu?

-J'ai un gros contrat sur les bras…La Famille Li veux que je crée 3système différent pour leurs entreprises…

-Li…Je vais en classe avec un Li

Le regard de Toya se posa sur sa sœur

-Shaolan Li? (Elle acquiesce) Ne t'approche pas de lui…

-Et pourquoi?

-C'est un playboy…

-Sa je sais…Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…je sais ce que je fais

-Tu le savais aussi lorsque tu as entreprit ce petit boulot…

Sakura fut pétrifié a c'est parole. Tout avait basculé dans sa vie après avoir accepté un petit boulot d'étudiante plus que facile, elle n'aurait jamais pensée tomber sur un cinglé comme Sanzo

-Sakura tu sais ce qui est arrivée quand tu as décidé de faire la même chose que Lika et répondre à de vieux pervers sur une ligne érotique

-Toya tu sais bien qu'il n'y avait pas que de vieux pervers et on m'avait promis que personne ne pourrait découvrir ma véritable identité…Et quel est le lien avec Shaolan?

- Il est un playboy, il va te jeter après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait…Tu mérites mieux après l'histoire de Sanzo.

Elle embrassa son frère et se dirigea pour quitter l'appartement.

-Toya…Je sors avec Eriol, Shin et Shaolan ce soir…et Tomoyo arrive demain. Bonne soirée

Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait fut enterré par les cris de Toya

-SAKURA REVIENT ICI! TU RESTES CHEZ TOI CE SOIR C'EST UN ORDRE!

Sakura passa l'après-midi à se préparer. Un bon bain chaud et parfumé, une manucure et un bon film. Lorsque les garçons arrivèrent elle était encore en robe de chambre. Ils furent surpris de voir que la jeune fille je faisais rien pour s'arranger en leur présence. Shin posa les questions que les 2autres voulaient poser.

-Pourquoi tu ne te changes pas Sakura?

-Sommes-nous pressé?

Les garçons haussèrent les épaules. Ils devaient quitter l'appartement vers 9h30 et il n'était que 7h, ils avaient tous leur temps. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment. Vers 20h Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle commença par ses cheveux, pendant près de 30minute elle les frisa et y planta une fleur rouge. Ensuite elle se maquilla. Pour terminer elle enfila ses vêtements. Elle avait opté pour une jupe de satin noir brodé de fleur rouge et un haut rouge qui s'attachait derrière son cou. Elle se dirigea vers le salon. Les trois garçons furent époustouflés par la jeune fille. Elle leur sourit et retourna immédiatement à sa chambre sous le regard des jeunes gens. Quand elle revint Shin voulu lui demander pourquoi elle était retourner dans sa chambre mais elle l'empêcha de parler.

-J'avais oublier mon sac…Et ma veste.

Shaolan la prit de ses mains et l'aida en l'enfiler. Une fois fait il s'approcha de l'oreille de la jeune femme

-Tu es très jolie Sakura…

Shaolan put sentir le parfum de Sakura, une faible odeur de fleur de cerisier et de pêche. Pour une seconde fois un léger voile rosé se posa sur les joues de Sakura par chance Eriol se tourna vers elle, un cadre dans sa main

-C'est qui la jeune fille avec toi?

-C'est Tomoyo, c'est elle que je vais chercher à l'aéroport demain.

-Elle est très jolie

Eriol lui adressa un sourire tandis que Shin tentait de voir la photo au dessus de l'épaule d'Eriol

-Sakura ta d'autre jolie amie qui viennent en Chine?

-Désolé Shin…Tomoyo est la seule.

Elle lui sourit un peu tristement. Shaolan leur fit signe que c'était le moment de partir. Ils arrivèrent devant la boîte la plus en vogue le Akuryou (esprit maléfique en japonais). Le portier les laissa passer. À l'intérieur Sakura appris qu'il était le frère de Shin. Shaolan prit la veste de Sakura et alla la porter au vestiaire, lorsqu'il revint Shin avait déjà apporté un cocktail à Sakura. La musique tonitruante empêcher les jeunes gens de parler normalement ils devaient donc hurler. Shaolan s'excusa car il avait vue sa sœur et son copain près du bar. Sakura en profita donc pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Comment a commencé cette histoire de playboy au faite?

Shin failli s'étouffer mais décida de répondre tout de même.

-C'est a cause de Shaolan que cette histoire nous colles a la peau…Moi j'ai fait comme lui pendant un bout de temps mais j'ai rencontré May il y a 4 mois et je ne vois pas les autres.

- Je ne souhaite pas jouer avec les sentiments des filles, elles peuvent faire pareil avec nous…

Sakura leur sourit. La phrase d'Eriol se tournait dans sa tête, oui elle le savait. Elle avait joué avec les sentiments de nombreux hommes seuls. Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle se sentait sale d'avoir jouer avec quelqu'un. Elle remit un peu de gloss sur ces lèvres et ne remarqua pas la jeune fille qui sortait de la toilette derrière elle.

-Sakura….Sakura Kinomoto?

Elle se retourna et étudia le visage de la jeune fille. De longs cheveux noire jusqu'à la taille, des yeux d'un bleu limpide et un visage de couleur crème.

- Yniko…C'est toi?

Elle serra la jeune fille dans ses bras, heureuse de la revoir.

-Alors comment vas mon cher Toya?

Yniko et Toya avait vécu une longue histoire d'amour mais celle-ci l'avait quitté car elle ne pouvait le suivre en Chine.

-Il va très bien. Son entreprise est florissante…Et tu lui manques terriblement

-Moi aussi il me manque Sakura…Je pourrais peutêtre aller le voir…Mais parlons de toi…Qui sont c'est trois jeune homme?

-Ce sont des amis de lycée…Rien de plus

-Le brun avec les cheveux en bataille est trop mignon…tout a fait ton type tu sais…

Sakura se mit à rire mais ce que dit Yniko la fit taire rapidement.

-Hey! J'ai revue Sanzo, il ma demander si je savais ou tu étais…Je lui est dit que je ne savais pas…c'était le cas avant ce soir, il sera très heur…

-Ne lui dit rien!

Yniko lut la panique dans le regard. Elle sut alors que Sanzo avait fait quelque chose de grave à sa petite Sakura. Enfin elle retourna à la table que Shaolan avait rejoins quelque minute plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas encore tiré sa chaise que Shaolan lui prit la main, lui donne un cocktail et l'amena sur la piste de danse. On file des notes de musique la conversation avec Yniko s'effaçait dans sa mémoire. Sakura but cocktails après cocktail sans s'en rendre compte, tout comme Shin. Vers 2h30 du matin, Eriol décida d'aller porter Shin chez lui et d'aller chez lui dormir car il restait à trois maisons de Shin. Shaolan les salua et décida de ramener Sakura chez elle car elle avait assez fêté pour ce soir. Elle se laissa faire sans broncher et elle parla de n'importe quoi pendant tout le trajet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent a l'appartement Shaolan la conduisit dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se couche et alla s'étendre sur le sofa mais il ne put trouver le sommeil

-SHAAAOOOLLAAAN!

-JE DORS MOI!

-VIENS M'AIDER!

Il se leva a contre cœur du sofa et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sakura. Celle-ci était assise sur son lit son pyjama près d'elle.

-Je ne suis pas capable de mettre mon pyjama…Veux-tu m'aider…?

Shaolan ne savais pas quoi faire. Il voulait l'aider mais il savait que demain si elle s'en rendait compte elle le prendrais mal. Il eu alors un idée.

-D'accord mais retourne toi…

La jeune fille s'exécuta sans poser de question. Il enleva la camisole rouge de la jeune fille et passa la camisole de son pyjama par après. Ensuite il dégrafa son soutien gorge et lui enleva.

-Peux tu mettre les pantalons seule?

Elle se retourna lui sourit, enleva sa jupe et se coucha

-C'est un autre option…Veux tu que je t'apporte un verre d'eau?

-Non merci…Shaolan tu es très gentil tu sais?

Il voulu répondre mais la jeune fille dormait. Il rebroussa chemin vers son sofa. Ce compliment de Sakura lui avait allégé le cœur mais il ne savait pourquoi. Il pensa que c'était simplement qu'il était heureux que toutes ses chances avec la jeune fille ne soient pas perdues. Lorsqu'il réussite a s'endormir la voix paniqué de Sakura le réveilla de nouveau.

-Non…Ne me touche pas…Je t'en supplie…Je ne savais pas…

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer.

-NOOOON! Aidez moi…Ne me touche pas…NOOOOOOOOON!

Shaolan se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille, elle semblait se battre avec un démon invisible. Il prit peur pour elle et tente de la rassurer. Il la prit dans ses bras mais elle commença à le frapper

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS!

-SAKURA C'EST SHAOLAN!

Elle sembla le voir pour la première fois. Elle le serra fort et se mit à pleurer.

-Veux-tu me raconter ton rêve?

Elle s'écarta de lui paniqué…Pour la première fois le regard vert de la jeune fille ne montrait pas de la détermination, mais de la peur. Elle le serra si fort par la suite qu'il pensa étouffer. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha elle lui sourit faiblement.

-Merci…

-Je vais retourner au salon

Il voulu se lever mais la jeune fille lui attrapa la main.

-Reste…J'ai peur…Dors ici…Il y a de la place dans mon lit…

Il aurait voulu dormir avec elle, c'était ce qu'il voulait le plus mais, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il prit la couverture au pied de Sakura et s'assit à coté lit. Pendant tout ce temps ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés la main

_Donc voila le chapitre 2...Pour celui-ci jveux **5 reviews...**Pis jveux sa voir...Est-ce qu'ya des gars qui lise les fic...si oui MANIFESTEZ VOUS...Sa m'étonnerais tellement qui en aille mais c pas grave...chui curieuse!_


	3. 3

_Merci a tout le monde pour leur reviews! J'ai même eu la réponse a ma question...Oui ya des gars sur J'espere que vous allez aimer le troisième chapitre...Jaimerais tous vous remerciez un a un mais vous voulez lire le chapitre donc...GO...!_

Une sonnerie retentit. Sakura ouvrit les yeux la première et ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire. Shaolan était toujours endormi près d'elle, sa main dans la sienne. Elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser ses cheveux, elle voulait le faire depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre. Ce contact réveilla le jeune chinois.

-Hey…

-Salut, tu as bien dormis?

-Le mieux possible

Sakura sentit le rouge apparaître sur ses joues ce qui fit rire le jeune homme. Il regarda l'heure, 8h.

-Allez on va manger avant d'aller chercher ton amie

En se levant la couverture tomba et Sakura remarqua pour la première fois qu'il était torse nue. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandir, son corps était parfait! Elle se mit a genou sur son lit sans savoir pourquoi et planta son regard dans les yeux ambré du jeune homme. Ils pouvaient sentir les ondes qui passaient entre leurs corps. Shaolan voulu faire quelque chose mais la jeune fille s'éclipsa prétextant la faim. Ils mangèrent en silence, se lançant parfois des regards puis tout à coup Sakura se mit à rire.

-Quoi?

Cette simple réponse fit redoubler le rire de Sakura. Il sentait son cœur flotter, la tension de tout à l'heure s'était dissipée. Elle s'excusa auprès de Shaolan car elle devait s'habiller, c'est à ce moment qu'elle se rappela être en petite culotte. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la cuisine.

-HO NON!

-Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

-Je suis toujours en petite culotte…

Ce coup ci c'est Shaolan qui ce trouva mal. La jeune fille courut jusqu'à sa chambre et éclata de rire. Le jeune homme l'accompagna mais du salon. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Lorsqu'il sortie la jeune fille était assise au salon. Il fut époustoufler par sa beauté, elle portait une petite robe d'été blanche avec de grosse fleur, de tout les couleur, imprimé. Elle regarda l'heure, 8h50, et se leva.

-On y va?

-Allons-y!

-Merci Shaolan de venir avec moi…C'est très gentil…

Il se mit à rire

-Tu te répète tu sais?

-Hin?

-Tu me l'as dit hier que j'étais gentil…

-Je m'en souviens plus…

-Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de ton mauvais rêve non plus alors…c'est tant mieux

-Malheureusement je m'en souviens…C'est ancré a jamais dans ma mémoire…

Shaolan posa un regard grave sur Sakura.

-Tu sais tu peux m'en parler si tu veux…

Shaolan démarra la voiture. Sakura fixa un point devant elle et ne le quitta pas avant d'arriver à l'aéroport. Shaolan prit son courage à deux mains

-Tu sais si tu veux rien me dire c'est ton droit, mais sache que lorsque que tu seras prête je t'écouterai.

Sakura sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il semblait très loin du Shaolan des rumeurs mais elle restait sceptique.

L'avion de Tomoyo avait quelque minute de retard. Sakura ne put empêcher le sommeil de la rattraper et elle s'endormit contre l'épaule de Shaolan. Ce 20minute de sommeil ravigotant fut une bénédiction pour Sakura. Enfin l'avion atterri. Lorsqu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et au doux regard gris sorti de l'avion Sakura se lança littéralement sur elle. Shaolan trouva cette scène touchante. Il toussa ce qui ramena Sakura à la réalité

-Oh! Tomoyo je te présente Shaolan …Shaolan voici ma meilleure amie, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sourit et lui serra la main. Shaolan leur proposa d'aller à la voiture pendant qu'il prenait les bagages de mademoiselle.

-Alors Sakura, c'est ton copain?

-Il aimerait bien mais quand il a eu ce qu'il voulait il va voir ailleurs donc il va ramer avant de m'avoir dans son lit.

Les 2jeunes filles explosèrent de rire. Elles parlèrent de tous et de rien en attendant Shaolan. Il aimait voir Sakura comme une jeune fille de son âge insouciante, il devait avouer que depuis hier il se sentait bizarre lorsqu'il était avec elle mais il se dit que ce n'était que l'excitation de l'avoir près de lui. Les yeux de Tomoyo allaient du visage de Sakura à celui de Shaolan

- Vous semblez fatiguer tout les deux?

Sakura la regarda et lui sourit

-Je ne voit pas pourquoi? C'est vrai que nous sommes rentré aux petites heures mais j'ai bien dormis moi

-Parle pour toi…Tu étais confortable dans ton lit et moi j'était par terre…

-Je t'ai proposé le lit mais tu as refusé

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas vouloir que je reste près de toi

-J'avais peur! Et je n'avais plus toute ma tête

-T'es qu'une peureuse

-Et toi un idiot

-Non mais attend que…

Le rire de Tomoyo les fit cesser de se disputer.

- Vous me faites penser à un vieux couple! Mais il me manque quand même des pièces au puzzle…Que s'est il passé la nuit dernière Sakura?

-Les garçons mon demandé de sortir en boîte avec eux, j'ai refusé car tu arrivais mais il m'ont proposer de dormir tout les trois dans le salon pour me permettre de me lever à temps. Mais voilà qu'en boîte Shin ne se sent pas bien, alors Eriol la ramener chez lui et il est retourné dormir chez lui car il vit a 3 ou 4 maison de Shin. Donc Shaolan ma ramener chez moi…Je me suis coucher mais j'ai fait un mauvais rêve…tu sais LE mauvais rêve…

Cette phrase fit mal à Shaolan, il avait l'impression d'être exclus d'un cercle très sélect. Il ne dit rien et écouta.

-Le rêve que tu fais depuis si longtemps? Il me semblait que tu ne le faisais plus?

-J'ai vue Yniko et elle ma parlé de lui…

Tomoyo serra Sakura dans ses bras. Shaolan aurait voulu partager autant de chose avec Sakura mais pour cela il devait lui faire oublier son image de playboy. Ils arrivèrent enfin a l'appartement de la jeune fille, Shaolan monta les bagages de Tomoyo dans l'appartement et en profita pour lancer l'invitation.

-Hum…Eriol voulait inviter a souper chez lui ce soir avec nous...Comme sa Tomoyo pourra rencontrer tout le monde…Et Shin va inviter Kailin sa petite amie…On ne la connais pas non plus.

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent quelque instant et acceptèrent. Shaolan proposa de venir les chercher vers 17h30. Tomoyo accepta tout de suite et elle se réjouit de l'heure tardive car elle avait plein de nouvelle tenue pour son amie. Shaolan les salua et partie chez lui.

Tomoyo déballait ses derniers modèles lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Sakura alla ouvrir et tomba sur son frère.

-Bonjour petit monstre.

Il frotta les cheveux de sa sœur et celle-ci rit sans répliquer. Il alla enlacer Tomoyo et se retourna vers Sakura.

-Merci…

-Hin?

- Yniko est venu me voir ce matin au bureau, nous allons souper ensemble tout les deux.

Sakura sourit, elle était heureuse de voir que tout allait mieux pour son frère. Elle le serra dans ses bras et lui proposa une tasse de thé qu'il refusa. Il devait retourner travailler. Les jeunes filles passèrent l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien. Tomoyo avait, bien entendu, filmé Sakura lors des essayages. Elle opta pour le pantalon corsaire de couleur rose pâle et la camisole une manche blanche décoré d'une grosse fleure de cerisier de billes rose. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une couette haute sur sa tête. Elle prit ses sandales dans le garde robe et son sac à main. Shaolan arriva à l'heure promise et il fut époustouflé par la beauté des deux jeunes filles. Sakura s'assit en avant avec et lui. A peine eut-elle monter qu'il se pencha vers elle pour murmurer quelque chose a son oreille

-Tu es magnifique Sakura, mais tu le serais d'avantage les cheveux libres. Tomoyo sourit a l'arrière et Sakura rougit. Ils arrivèrent chez Eriol, celui-ci vivait dans un grand appartement un peu du genre a celui de Sakura. Une fois à l'intérieur Shin fut heureux de présenter Kailin au autres. Elle était très jolie avec ses cheveux roux jusqu'aux épaules et de grand yeux gris-vert, elle sourit au deux jeune fille. Sakura s'occupa ensuite de présenter Tomoyo. Comme l'avait prédis Shaolan, elle fit beaucoup d'effet a Eriol et vice versa. Il la trouva magnifique dans sa tenue qu'elle avait elle-même confectionnée. Elle portait une jupe de soie bleu nuit asymétrique brodé de petite étoiles du coté droit et un simple camisole faiblement argentée. Sakura s'assit sur le sofa et elle fut bien vite rejoins par Shaolan. Celui-ci fit glisser l'élastique des cheveux de Sakura et passa y ses doigts pour les démêler. Ce geste donna des frissons à la jeune fille.

-J'adore tes cheveux…

Sakura remarque que les joues de Shaolan avaient prit une jolie teinte rosée, il ressemblait en un enfant pris en faute. Elle lui sourit faiblement et lui reprit l'élastique des mains.

-Désolé Shaolan mais je préfère les avoir attacher pour ce soir

Il fit une petite mout et s'avoua vaincu. Le souper se déroula comme une rencontre entre de vieux amis. Peu après la fin du repas Shin et Kailin quittèrent pour aller au théâtre. Eriol et Tomoyo firent plus ample connaissance tandis que Sakura se dirigea sur le balcon admirer la vue. Bientôt Shaolan la suivit et lui proposa sa veste.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Sakura…

-Je repense a hier c'est tout

-Tu n'as pas apprécié ta soirée?

-Si bien sur…mais les paroles d'Yniko ne cesse de me tourmenter…¸

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas m'en parler et je ne t'oblige pas de me le dire

-Si je veux te le dire…

Shaolan sourit et la serra dans ses bras.

-Si tu savais…peutêtre tu ne voudrais plus être avec moi…

-Ce n'est pas ton passé qui m'attire Sakura…C'est toi

-Moi ou mon corps…

Shaolan ne savait que répondre, il savait que si il mentait il allait la perdre et de même si il disait la vérité. La seule solution était un compromis entre les deux

-La première fois c'était pour ton corps…mais plus je te connais et plus je veux en apprendre sur toi

Il se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait dit la vérité, il se passait quelque chose en lui mais il ne savait pas quoi. Un faible rire s'éleva et la jeune fille se détacha de lui.

-L'an dernier Lika ma proposé de faire le même travail qu'elle en me disant que c'était sans danger. Ce travail consistait a répondre au téléphone et de parler pendant des heures avec différente personne

-Le travail de rêve pour les filles…

-Shaolan! C'était une ligne érotique…Au lycée il y avait un sempai qui s'intéressais beaucoup a moi mais je ne voulais rien savoir…Un soir il a appeler a la ligne et lorsqu'il ma eu en ligne il ma menacé. Si je ne sortais pas avec lui il me dénoncerait au proviseur. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il était très gentil et que j'avais été idiote de l'ignorer. Lorsqu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait il a commencé à me tromper et me battre. Un jour Toya s'en est aperçue et ma forcer à le suivre ici. Il ma tellement fais de mal Shaolan…C'est pourquoi je suis distante avec toi. Je sais que tu profite d'être populaire auprès des filles et j'ai tellement eu mal une fois que je ne veux pas revivre tout sa. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme lui et que tu ne me toucheras pas mais entre les gestes et les actes, c'est les actes font le plus mal.

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle tomba a genou et se mit a pleurer. Shaolan avait mal pour la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce jour il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la gravité des gestes qu'il posait lorsqu'il laissait tomber ces filles après une soirée avec eux. Il planta son regard dans les yeux embués de larme de la japonaise. Sakura pouvait y lire la détermination.

-Sakura, je te promets de changer…Pour toi… Je ne tenterais rien tant que je n'aurais pas ton accord…Tu es importante pour moi et je ne veux te voir partir et me dire que j'aurais dû tenter mon coup avec toi car tu es tellement formidable.

Tout le temps qu'il avait parlé il avait regardé Sakura dans les yeux et celle-ci put voir qu'il disait la vérité. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra.

-Merci.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, essuya ses yeux et entra l'intérieur. Shaolan resta quelque minute de plus à l'extérieur à regarder les étoiles. Les même qui était apparue dans les yeux de Sakura lorsqu'il lui avait fait cette promesse.

Une fois de retour à l'appartement, Tomoyo remarqua que Sakura n'était pas dans son assiette car elle se dirigea directement dans sa chambre. Tomoyo prit alors l'initiative de faire parler son amie. Elle toqua à la porte et la voix, très faible, de Sakura lui dit d'entré.

-Sakura…Que se passe-t-il?

-Je ne sais pas Tomoyo…

-C'est Shaolan n'est-ce pas?

Sakura leva vers son amie un regard embué de larme. Tomoyo savait qu'entre ces deux là il y avait un attirance mais elle ne savait pas si Sakura sortirait de nouveau blesser de cette union.

Shaolan rentra chez lui après avoir été mener les deux jeunes filles. Il ne savait que penser de l'histoire entre Sakura et lui. Il n'avait jamais ressentis tous ces sentiments pour une autre fille et il voulait savoir leur signification. Lorsqu'il entra dans son appartement il sentit une présence, il ouvrit la lumière et vit sa cousine assise sur le sofa.

-Bonjour cher cousin…

-Meiling…Que me veux tu?

-Je veux savoir qui est la japonaise qui était avec vous cette semaine…Ta nouvelle conquête d'une nuit?

-Malheureusement tu as tort…Sakura et moi c'est une simple amitié

-Toi ami avec une fille…Je suis sur que tu la veux dans ton lit mon cher…Tu as toujours été ainsi et tu ne changeras pas…Je le voit dans tes yeux mon cher lorsque tu prononce son nom. Tu es amoureux

-Tu as tout faux…Une fois que j'aurais ce que je veux je vais la laisser comme toute les autres…

-Serais-tu prêt à parier?

-Parier quoi?

Meiling se lève et s'approcha de son cousin pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage. Elle caressa la joue de son cousin et quitta l'appartement. Shaolan venait de faire un pacte avec le diable, même si il ne le savait pas, il venait de sacrifier quelque chose de très précieux pour lui. Le seul bruit dans l'appartement était son cœur qui battait la chamade

_Voila! Sa vous a plus...laisser moi des reviews...**5 encore une fois**...Inquieté vous pas g mes reviewas assé tot mais jveux pas toute mettre les chapitres en meme temps alors je l'upload et jle mets en ligne plus tard parce que sinon ma arrivé au chapitre que chui en train d'écrire et sa me tente pas de me sentir "poussé dans le cul" :P.. Voila c tout de mon bla bla!_

_le 14février j'vous prédris une petite SuRpRiSe!_


	4. 4

_Cadeaux de St-Valentin! Demain je poste un one shot spécial que j'ai écrit pour la journée des AmOuReUx! Donc je vous laisse avec cenouveau chapitreet on se revoit demain!_

Sakura avait tout raconté à Tomoyo, celle-ci la prit dans ses bras et lui dit la vérité.

-Tu as beaucoup souffert Sakura … Mais je crois que la promesse de Shaolan était sincère. Il semble amoureux de toi, même Eriol a remarqué qu'il est différent depuis ton arrivé…Laisse le surmonter ta barrière…

Sakura remercia Tomoyo d'être la pour elle. Elle retourna à sa chambre et se coucha. Sakura ne put s'endormir alors elle se leva et alla boire un verre d'eau. Elle remarqua la veste de Shaolan sur le sofa. Elle la prit dans ses main et remarqua son porte monnaie dans sa poche. Sa tête lui dit t'attendre demain et son cœur lui disait qu'il voulait le voir. Elle enfila donc une paire de jeans et chandail blanc avec un imprimé au devant. Elle écrivit une note à Tomoyo et quitta en direction de l'appartement de Shaolan. Elle savait ou il se trouvait car il lui avait montrer lorsqu'il était partie a l'école tout les deux... Après quelque minute de marche la pluie se mit à tomber. Sakura qui n'Avait que son gilet mit la veste de Shaolan pour se réchauffer. Elle arriva devant le bloc appartement de Shaolan trempé et frigorifier. Elle monta les marches une à une pour se trouver devant la porte du jeune homme. Le bruit qu'elle entendit a l'intérieur lui fit savoir qu'il ne dormait pas, elle toqua. Le jeune homme vint ouvrir et fut surpris de voir Sakura, trempé aux os, devant sa porte.

-Que fais tu ici?

-Tu as oublié ta veste chez moi…

Shaolan sourit

-Tu aurais pu me la rendre demain…

-Je ne pouvais pas dormir…Je peux entrer…J'ai froid

Il la laissa entré et l'aida à enlever sa veste. La jeune fille grelottait.

-Vien avec moi Sakura, je vais te prêter des vêtement et faire sécher ceux-ci. Il lui donna un t-shirt et une paire de pantalon de sport et lui dit de se changer dans sa chambre. Il retourna au salon et attendit que la jeune fille sorte. Sakura explora la chambre de Shaolan, elle ne vit que deux photo l'une avec ses sœurs et l'autre avec Eriol et Shin. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le lit et entreprit d'enlever ces vêtements mouillés. Le gilet sentait tout comme Shaolan. Lorsqu'elle sortis de la chambre Shaolan l'attendait à la porte. Il prit les vêtements de la jeune fille et les déposa dans le sèche-linge. La jeune fille lui demanda une serviette pour éponger ses cheveux. Une fois fait elle s'assit avec Shaolan. Lorsque Shaolan la regarda il la trouva magnifique dans ses vêtements trop grand.

-Pourquoi as-tu tenu a venir ce soir? La vraie raison…

-Je ne sais pas…Je n'en est aucune idée mais je devais venir…

Shaolan sourit. Il trouva sa touchant que la jeune fille soit venue en pleine nuit le voir. Il sentit la main de la jeune fille se poser sur sa main à lui, il tourna la tête et vit de grands yeux verts briller.

-Shaolan?

- Ouais…

-Étais-tu sincère lorsque tu m'as dit tout sa…

-Oui Sakura…plus que je ne pourrais l'être dans toute ma vie.

Il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille mais celle-ci détourna son visage. Shaolan prit la main de la jeune japonaise et la serra. Sakura déposa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-Shaolan…

-Ouais…

-Pourquoi serais-je la fille qui te ferait devenir comme un chiot?

-Parce que tu es unique Sakura. Je peux trouver un million de fille comme celle que j'ai déjà eu mais toi Sakura tu es inaccessible car tu esspéciale et j'ai toujours voulu ce qui était inaccessible. Dès que je t'ai vue la première journée je me suis dit que je ferais avec toi comme avec toute les autres mais lorsqu'on a parlé tout les deux et qu'on a passé un moment ensemble j'ai sue qu'avec toi je ferais un but de chemin ou toute ma vie. Lorsque tu m'as raconté ton histoire j'ai cherché a comprendre comment un garçon qui avait la chance d'être avec toi avait pu te faire autant de mal. J'ai compris qu'il ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait d'être avec toi.

Toutes ces paroles venaient du fond de son cœur et Sakura pouvait le sentir. Shaolan sentis que la jeune fille s'approchait de lui alors il se retourna. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut un choc pour les deux jeune gens. Sakura qui s'attendait a embrasser la joue de Shaolan se trouvais entraîner dans un baiser passionné. Shaolan, quand à lui, pensais que Sakura voulait lui parler mais ses lèvres se trouvèrent soudé a celle de la jeune fille.Ils furent surpris mais il ne purent se détaché l'un de l'autre. Shaolan posa une main sur les hanches de la jeune fille et l'autre sur sa nuque. Sakura noua ses bras autour du cou de Shaolan. Tout d'un coup Shaolan se sentis poussé. Il fixa Sakura qui avait posé sa main sur ses lèvres en tentant de reprendre son souffle. La jeune fille était toute rouge et elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ce baiser. Shaolan tenta de se rapprocher doucement pour ne pas l'apeurer mais la jeune fille stoppa son élan en se levant.

-Shaolan je suis désolé

-Tu n'as pas à l'être…Ce n'est qu'un accident…

Sakura perçue la froideur dans sa voix et un flot de souvenir de Sanzo apparut devant ses yeux. Shaolan aussi fut surpris de la froideur de sa voix. Il se leva pour se diriger vers elle. Il était beaucoup plus grand et imposant que Sakura, comme l'était Sanzo, et elle paniqua

-Je m'en vais…Viens me porter mes vêtement demain.

Elle voulut sortir mais Shaolan bloqua la porte.

-Je ne te laisserais pas partir il est trop tard…Viens…

Il lui prit la main et l'amena vers une porte face à sa chambre

-C'est la chambre d'amis…Tu peux dormir ici…

-Merci Shaolan…

Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma sans regarder le jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la lumière elle trouva une pièce très bien décoré. Elle s'assit sur le lit mais ne pu s'endormir. Sans le savoir pourquoi elle faisait sa, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Shaolan. Elle entendit Shaolan se promener dans sa chambre. Elle voulu retourné se coucher mais Shaolan ouvrit la porte

-Sakura? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas

-Heu…Rien…je…enfin…je n'arrive pas a dormir c'est tout

- Va t'asseoir sur mon lit, je vais me cherché un verre d'eau et je reviens…En veux-tu un?

-Oui…merci!

Elle entra pour la seconde fois dans cette chambre en une soirée. Elle s'assit et Shaolan revint avec 2 verres d'eau. Il s'assit à coté d'elle, pendant un bon bout de temps aucun des deux ne parla. Tout à coup Sakura se mit a rire suivit de Shaolan. Il était tellement tendu et fatigué que ce fou rire dura un éternité.

_Voila! Donc je vais attendre...7reviews pour la suite...Vous pouvez pas savoir comment sa me fais plaisir de vous lire et de prendre connaissance de vos commentaire...Donc la suite est pt pour bientot sa dépend de vous!_


	5. 5

**Voila le chapitre5! J'espere qui va vous plaire! Et merci a SyaoSyao, My skin, yukigirl, Athenais, Little Star, Akarum et mathildepour leur beeeellllleeeee Reviews! Sa réchauffe mon cœur de Québécoise pogné dans bouette de l'hiver **

Près de trois mois avait passé depuis la soirée que Sakura avait passée chez Shaolan et une phrase se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête comme si il l'avait dite hier.

« Je vais toujours t'attendre Sakura…J'irais à ton rythme. Je te le promets »

Sakura n'avait fait aucun geste pour inciter Shaolan à l'approcher. Elle avait encore mal. Tandis que tout allais pour le mieux entre Tomoyo et Eriol mais pour Shin c'était une autre histoire. Sa copine était partie terminer ses études au États-unis. Plusieurs garçons avaient proposé des sortis au deux japonaise et tous avaient été rejetés. Sakura et Tomoyo se dirigeait vers l'appartement lorsque Tomoyo lui annonça la nouvelle.

-Vue que nous avons une longue semaine de congé devant nous je vais rentrer au Japon vois ma mère…Sa ne te dérange pas?

-Bien sur que non Tomoyo! Quand pars-tu?

-Demain après-midi, Eriol et moi avons prit cette décision hier…

-Eriol?

-Oui…Je le présente a maman…

Sakura se mit a rire et sauta au cou de son amie. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle trouve l'homme de sa vie ici… Elles passèrent la soirée entre fille mais un coup de téléphone « masculin » les dérangea quelques minutes

-Oui bonjour?

-Sakura c'est Shaolan…Je dérange?

-Oh…Bonjour Shaolan…Non ça va…Que puis-je faire pour toi?

-Hum…L'immeuble doit être dératisé…je me demandais si toi et Tomoyo accepterait de me prêter votre sofa pour la semaine… Je ne peux pas aller chez Shin il part toute la semaine et Eriol aussi…mais je ne sais pas ou lui…

Sakura se mit a rire

-Eriol part au Japon avec Tomoyo…Tu pourras prendre sa chambre

-Merci beaucoup…Je t'adore…J'arriverais demain en après midi…

Elle raccrocha et raconta l'histoire à Tomoyo et lui demanda si sa lui dérangeai. Bien entendu elle était d'accord. Toute la nuit elle parlèrent de sujet épicé et de bon souvenir.

Le lendemain Sakura se réveilla que pour souhaite bon voyage à son amie, ensuite elle se recoucha sur le sofa pour entendre Shaolan toqué. Elle tomba dans un profond sommeil et fit un rêve merveilleux, du genre une belle princesse sauver par un beau prince. Lorsqu'il fut le moment du baiser royal, elle eu l'impression de sentir les douces lèvres de son princes pressé les siennes. Quelque minute plus tard elle fut réveillée par la porte qui claqua. Elle se leva et vit Shaolan entouré de trois gros sacs. Sakura se dirigea vers lui en riant.

-Tu en a des sac dis donc!

Il se gratta la tête embêtée.

- Je ne voulais pas que l'odeur du produit imprègne mes vêtement et certaine petite chose…

Sakura lui fit signe de la suivre et Shaolan remarqua ce qu'elle portait pour la première fois. Elle ne portait qu'une simple nuisette de soie noir brodé d'étoile et de soleil. La nuisette épousait parfaitement les formes de la jeune fille. Il prit ses bagages et s'approcha

-Heu Sakura…Tu dors toujours avec ce genre de chose?

-Bien sur…C'est confortable…

Shaolan sourit de toutes ses dents

-Es-tu nue en dessous?

Sakura se retourna, Shaolan vit son regard, le même que lors de sa rencontre. Elle se planta devant lui et fit glisser une de ses bretelles sur son épaule

-Vient vérifier par toi-même…

Shaolan s'avança mais il reçut une bonne bourrade de la jeune fille

-Même pas en rêve Li.

Elle se mit à rire et le jeune homme fit de même. Sakura ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Tomoyo et dit à Shaolan que les tiroirs étaient vides. Elle alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle enfila une minijupe de jeans, une camisole ornée d'une grosse étoile et une veste de jeans. Elle brossa ses cheveux et alla rejoindre Shaolan.

-Alors Jolie demoiselle…Que faites-vous aujourd'hui?

-Je ne sais pas et vous chère amis

-Hum…As-tu déjeuné?

Sakura fit signe que non. Shaolan se leva, prit les sandales de Sakura dans l'entré. Sakura le regardait faire en se posant plein de question. Il lui mit ses sandales et la prit par la main

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je t'amène passé une des plus belle journée de ta vie…

-Et pourquoi…On aurait pus manger ici…

-Simplement parce que je veux te faire plaisir.

En disant ses mots il avait collé son front sur celui de la jeune fille tout en plantant son regard ambré dans celui de Sakura. Au même moment la porte de l'appartement d'en face s'ouvrit. Toya regarda les deux jeunes gens sans apercevoir sa sœur mais il se retourna vivement

-SAKURA!

La jeune fille regarda son frère encore toute groggy de ce moment intime. Shaolan regarda l'homme devant lui et sourit

-Bonjour messieurs Kinomoto…Vous allez bien

Toya fit son regard noire a Shaolan et le jeune homme su qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue dans la vie de la jeune fille. Sakura prit la main de Shaolan et voulu le tirer vers la cage d'escalier mais Toya l'interrompis

-Sakura, je ne veux pas tu traîne avec Li…Il va te faire du mal.

Sakura le regarda au bord des larmes.

-Toya…Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien depuis que nous avons quitté le Japon, il m'aime et fait tout pour que je sois heureuse, il va a mon rythme…Il sait ce que j'ai vécu avec Sanzo et il ne cherche pas à me blesser. Toya…Je l'aime énormément et je sais qu'il ne me fera aucun mal…

Elle tira Shaolan vers l'escalier en laissant son frère planter à sa porte. Deux bras entourèrent le torse de Toya.

-Toya je crois que ce jeune homme ne veut aucun mal à ta sœur…

-Je sais Yniko mais je ne peu pas passé par-dessus sa réputation…

Yniko l'embrassa et le tira à l'intérieur

À l'extérieur Sakura tentait de sécher ses larmes. Elle savait qu'on son frère voulait la protéger mais elle le trouvait étouffant. Shaolan quant à lui était encore sous le choc de la déclaration de Sakura. Il s'approcha d'elle et releva son visage vers le sien afin de sécher ses larmes.

-Comme sa tu m'aimes énormément…

Sakura lui sourit faiblement et posa sa tête sur son torse

-Oui…mais je veux prendre mon temps…

-Je sais et je respecte ta décision.

Il la serra fort dans ses bras et lui prit la main.

-C'est partis pour une journée mémorable…Juste nous deux

-Juste nous deux Shaolan…

_VOILA! JATTEND VOS REVIEWS AVEC IMPATIENCE! _


	6. 6

_**Donc voila la suite...Cette fois j'ai plus misé sur la qualité des reviews que j'ai et je peux dire que j'ai été servit! Donc jvous post ma suite! Bonne lecture**_

Ils débutèrent leur journée dans un petit bistro chinois bien connus de Shaolan. La nourriture y était délicieuse et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur la popularité du jeune homme

-Amènes-tu toutes les jeunes filles que tu veux séduire ici?

-C'est le contraire…C'est mon endroit spécial a moi…Tu es la seule que j'ai amené ici et tu resteras toujours la seule…

Sakura rougit à sa réponse. Elle se rendait bien compte que Shaolan voulait plus qu'une simple relation d'une nuit avec elle et cela la rendait heureuse. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller au Zoo voir les animaux. Auparavant ils s'arrêtèrent acheter un appareil photos pour immortalisé cette journée. Ils commencèrent la journée par aller voir les oiseaux. Sakura tomba amoureuse d'un oiseau jaune soleil qui ne la quitta plus. Elle apprit du guide qu'il s'appelait Kéro et qu'il était un véritable estomac sur pattes.(un petit clin d'œil) Shaolan apprit que l'oiseau avait été abandonné et qu'il s'occupait de lui en attendant de lui trouvé une famille, mais l'explication du guide fut interrompus par Sakura. Celle-ci se mit à rire lorsque l'oiseau répéta son nom. Sakura demanda a Shaolan de prendre une photo d'elle avec l'oiseau. Shaolan s'exécuta. Ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers les fauves. Sakura tomba de fascination pour les tigres, elles adoraient leur démarcha félines et dangereuse. Elle se mit dos à la cage aux tigres et regarda Shaolan.

-Merci de m'avoir amener ici…

-Sa me fais plaisir. Tu as l'air d'une gamine

Elle le poussa gentiment et lui prit l'appareil des mains.

-Sourit Shaolan!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre la photo car il l'attrapa et la retourna. Il prit l'appareil et tenta de les prendre tout les deux en photos. Sakura rit et repris l'appareil

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle sera réussit

-Si tu es sur la photo elle sera merveilleuse.

Elle lui sourit et ils continuèrent leur visite. Vers 16h30 Sakura dit à Shaolan qu'ils devaient rentrer. Celui-ci acquiesça. Ils retournèrent a l'appartement main dans la main. Une fois à l'intérieur Sakura prit ses messages. L'un d'eux venait de son frère qu'il lui demandait d'aller souper avec le fils d'un associé. Sakura raccrocha et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Sakura…Que veux tu pour souper?

-Je ne mange pas ici…

Shaolan se sentis triste a sa réponse mais ne posa pas d'autre question.

-Shaolan si quelqu'un frappe à la porte fais le entré veux tu?

Shaolan ne répondit pas, l'eau de la douche se mit a coulé doucement. Elle avait « lui » elle avait donc rendez vous avec un garçon…L'eau s'arrêta de coulé et on frappa à la porte. Shaolan alla ouvrir et resta surpris de voir l'un de ses compagnons de classe Takasaki.

-Shaolan…Que fais tu ici…Oh…Tu es le copain a Kinomoto…Je suis désolé c'est mon père et son frère qui ont organisé sa…je ne voulais pas te voler ta copine…Tiens donne lui les fleurs je m'en vais,

Shaolan ne put rien dire le garçon était parti. Shaolan haussa les épaules et referma la porte. Sakura sortis a ce moment de la chambre de bain, elle portais une petite robe soleil blanche, ses cheveux détacher étaient vagué et tombais sur ses épaules. Une orchidée blanche y était plantée. Elle s'avança vers Shaolan et prit les fleurs de ses mains.

-De qui viennes c'est fleur?

-Heu…Takasaki…Il était à ta porte il y a quelque minute, il a parlé d'un rendez vous arrangez par son père…Il ma donné les fleurs et est repartie….Il croit que je suis ton copain.

Sakura fourra son nez dans les fleurs, huma le parfum et les mit dans un vase.

-C'est mieux ainsi…Mon frère avait arrangé se souper…Je dois dire que je suis heureuse qu'il sois repartis.

Sakura sourit à Shaolan. Celui-ci la regarda de haut en bas

-Tu es si jolie…Je ne peux pas te laisser enfermé ici…Je t'amène souper!

Il prit la main de la jeune fille et la tira vers la porte.

-Shaolan…On peu manger ici…Je ne veux pas sortir…Mangeons ici….

Shaolan lui sourit et pris le téléphone. Il appela un petit resto qu'il connaissait très bien et qui offrait le service de traiteur. Quelque minute plus tard ils arrivèrent avec une tonne de plats faits. Ils installèrent la table en quelque seconde et partirent. Shaolan tira la chaise pour permettre a Sakura de s'asseoir. Elle trouva que Shaolan se comportait en parfait gentleman et elle se mit a rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu es un vrai gentleman Shaolan…je trouva sa mignon…merci pour le souper.

Ils passèrent le souper en silence. Sakura voulait dire tellement de chose a Shaolan mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle voulait qu'ils fassent un pas de plus dans leur relation ambiguë mais elle savait que Shaolan l'attendait. Une fois le repas terminé, Shaolan s'occupa de débarrasser la table, offrit un verre de vin a Sakura et alluma le stéréo. Une douce mélodie se fit entendre. Sakura ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la chanson. Shaolan la regarda et décida de l'inviter a danser, il se leva tendis sa main a la jeune fille et celle-ci l'accepta. Ils dansèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant un bon moment se laissant enivré par cette merveilleuse journée. Sakura se détache un peu de Shaolan et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui fit un sourire gêner et se lança

-Shaolan….

-Oui Sakura…

-Je t'aime…

Shaolan ne répondit pas, il l'embrassa. Tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune fille il ne pouvait pas lui dire mais ce baiser signifiait tout. Sakura laissa ses mains parcourir le torse de Shaolan pendant que celui-ci caressait ses cheveux. Ce simple baiser les emmena dans un tourbillon de passion dont aucun des deux ne voulais se défaire. Shaolan approfondissait le baiser et Sakura y répondais avec tout son corps. Elle l'aimait depuis le premier jour mais les craintes que Sanzo lui avait faite vivre l'avait empêcher de l'aimer pleinement. Pour la première fois elle allait se donner a quelqu'un par choix et non par force. Shaolan se détacha d'elle avec toute la force qu'il avait.

-Sakura…es-tu sur?

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille l'embrassa avec passion et l'amena à sa chambre. Shaolan ne pouvait faire disparaître la terreur dans son ventre, c'était la première fois qu'il passait à l'acte en pensant au lendemain. Les autres fois, il s'arrangeait pour ne jamais revoir la jeune fille mais maintenant il était avec celle que son cœur avait choisi. Sakura glissa sa main sous la chemise de Shaolan et fit glisser ses doigts sur son ventre musclé. Elle sentis le corps du jeune homme frémir sous ses gestes et elle sourit. Shaolan porta ses mains aux épaules de Sakura et fit glisser sa robe blanche sur le sol. Il s'écarta de la jeune fille pour la regarder, elle était magnifique. Sakura, gêner, tenta de se couvrir avec ses bras mais Shaolan ne la laissa pas faire.

-Ne te cache pas…Tu es tellement belle.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau en sentant des mains agiles déboutonner sa chemise. Une fois celle-ci tombé les mains s'attardèrent sur le pantalon. Il se mit à l'attaque pour dégrafer le soutien gorge de la jeune fille et fit glisser sa petite culotte. Elle plongea son regard vers dans le regard de Shaolan et fit glisser ses boxer. Shaolan l'amena vers le lit et ils entamèrent leur première vraie nuit d'amour.


	7. 7

**Merci pour vos reviews**

**Yukigirl: Petite perverse va! héhé**

**Cline chieuse: Voilà la suite!**

**Syao Syao: Merci bcp!**

**JujuBlack: Chui bien heureuse qu'il t'es fait rire...Je pensais vraiment pas à sa lorsque je l'ai ajouter mais chui contente!**

**DON JVOUS LAISSE AVEC LA SUITE LES PETITS PERVERS **

Shaolan fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, satisfait de sa nuit. Pour la première fois il avait aimé comme il n'avait jamais aimé et il avait été aimé de la même façon. Il regarda la jeune fille endormis contre son torse et sentis son cœur se gonflé d'amour pour celle-ci. L'odeur de pêche et de fleur de cerisier de la jeune fille l'embauma. Il sortit du lit sans réveiller la jeune fille afin de lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Il enfila ses boxer et partis à la recherche d'une bonne nourriture. Son regard, jusqu'à la éclatant, s'assombrit lorsqu'il remarqua la datte au calendrier. Aujourd'hui il devait retourner à la demeure familiale pour le repas mensuel. Sa cousine Meiling y sera, il pourra lui dire qu'elle avait perdu son pari. Il sourit à cette perspective. Il trouva dans le frigo de la jeune fille tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour un bon déjeuner. Après quelque minute il retourna à la chambre et réveilla sa dulcinée. Sakura ouvrit doucement les yeux et lorsqu'elle vit Shaolan un énorme sourire éclaira son visage et lorsqu'elle vit le plateau son sourire doubla. Ce qui fit rire le jeune homme.

-Tu vas bien?

-Très bien et toi?

-Plus que jamais!

Il l'embrassa et lui présenta le plateau. Il avait fait des crêpes qu'il avait disposés avec de nombreux fruits et de la crème anglaise, le tout pour deux personnes. La jeune fille fit signe au jeune homme de s'assir près d'elle et ils s'attaquèrent au déjeuner. Shaolan redoutait le moment ou il devait dire a Sakura qu'il devait passer la journée chez sa mère mais il savait qu'elle comprendrait. Ils finirent le déjeuner avec beaucoup de mal, le plateau débordait, et Sakura alla prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'elle sortis de la chambre de bain, elle vit Shaolan au téléphone. Il raccrocha avec hargne et étouffa quelques jurons.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Aujourd'hui c'est la journée ou je dois passer la journée avec la famille… Et j'ai tenté de passer par-dessus…

-Ce n'est pas grave Shaolan…Je vais passer la journée avec Yniko…Nous allons faire les boutiques au frais de mon frère…C'était prévu il y a quelque semaine et je voulais annuler mais je ne ferais rien.

Shaolan s'approcha de la jeune fille mais s'arrêta en chemin pour la détailler. Elle portait un jeans taille basse bleu pâle et un chandail à manche longue rose qui dénudait ses épaules. Elles avaient attaché ses cheveux en une haute couette au dessus de sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shaolan?

-Tu ne vas pas sortir comme sa?

-Oh que oui!

-Mais je vais te perdre! Quelqu'un va partir avec toi!

Sakura se mit a rire et l'enlaça

-Il n'y a aucune chance pour sa…Je t'aime trop!

Elle l'embrassa doucement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle était heureuse. Leur baiser fut interrompu par le téléphone. Sakura alla décrocher

- Oui allo!

-Bonjour Sakura!

-Tomoyo! Je suis tellement heureuse de t'entendre!

-Moi aussi Sakura…Tu m'as l'air bien heureuse toi!

-Oui! Et toi…Comment Sonomi a-t-elle trouvé Eriol?

-Elle l'adore! Et toi…comment se passe la cohabitation avec Shaolan…Il ne te fait pas trop d'avance

-Non…Shaolan arrête!…Tout va bien Tomoyo…

Sakura se mit a rire et Tomoyo devina que Shaolan voulait l'empêcher de parlé. Elle fut sur de son doute lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de baiser.

-Sakura…Est-ce que vous vous embrassez? Que se passe-t-il entre vous deux?

-Tomoyo je dois te laisser Shaolan ne veux pas je te parle…Il doit partir chez lui pour la journée et je veux profiter de ses derniers moments avec lui. Dit bonjour a Eriol de notre part. Je m'ennuie de toi Tomoyo revient vite!

Elle raccrocha laissant une Tomoyo étonné à l'autre bout du fil.

-Que se passe-t-il Tomoyo?

-Je crois que ma Sakura est revenue…Grâce à Shaolan….

-Il tient beaucoup à elle…J'en suis heureux…

-Moi aussi Eriol

Ils s'embrassèrent

Sakura et Shaolan passèrent l'avant midi sur le balcon a parler de tout et de rien en se collant. Sakura était heureuse d'être avec lui et Shaolan n'aurait pu choisir mieux. Vers midi Shaolan quitta, a contre cœur, la jeune fille. Sur le porche les baiser n'en finissait plus. Elle l'accompagna un étage plus bas car elle devait rejoindre Yniko. Shaolan ne voulait pas la laisser et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte mais ils durent se séparer. Sakura frappa à la porte de l'appartement de son frère et sans attendre elle l'ouvrit. Elle ne s'attendait pas a trouver son frère et Yniko dans une fâcheuse posture et elle referma aussitôt la porte. Elle se mit a rire mais elle entendit clairement son frère pester.

-J'aurais jamais cru que ma sœur me trouverait en une aussi fâcheuse posture…Non mais je ne serais plus capable de la regarder en face maintenant elle est jeune

-Ne t'inquiète pas Toya…Elle doit connaître sa elle aussi a son age…Tu sais le brunâtre qui étais avec elle, ils doivent faire plein d'expérience

Yniko savait que Toya se mettrait en colère mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Depuis le premier jour elle avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre ces deux là. Elle embrassa Toya et alla rejoindre Sakura sur le pas de la porte. Elle fit un magnifique sourire à la jeune fille qui riait encore de son frère.

-Comment vas-tu Sakura?

-Très bien Yniko et toi

-Bien merci…Tu as l'air d'une fille en amour toi…Viens tu vas tout me raconter.

-C'est vrai…Je suis en amour…Je crois que c'est la première fois que je ressens sa!

Les deux jeunes filles embarquèrent dans la voiture d'Yniko et partirent en direction du centre ville. Sakura parla de Shaolan à Yniko. La jeune fille était heureuse pour sa belle sœur mais elle ne put s'empêcher de parler de Sanzo.

-Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse…Même avec Sanzo

-Ne parle pas de lui Yniko s'il te plait.

-Désolé Sakura, mais je me demande encore aujourd'hui pourquoi tu l'as laissé tomber…Il était parfait, délégué de classe, premier en tout, un vrai petit génie.

-Si tu savais la vérité…

-Toya me dit la même chose…Je ne comprend vraiment pas. Vous étiez si mignon vous deux…Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu reviendrais sur ta décision et que tu accepterais sa demande

-Yniko…J'ai été forcé à accepter…Il m'a violé…Il m'a frappé…C'est pourquoi papa m'a envoyé auprès de Toya au Japon…

Yniko regarda Sakura horrifié…Elle ne savait pas que son ancien compagnon de classe n'était pas ce qu'il démontrait

-Oh Sakura…Je suis tellement désolé…Et moi qui te vantais ses talents….je suis vraiment idiote…

-Sa va Yniko…Tu ne savais pas…On oublie maintenant. Je ne veux pas gâcher cette merveilleuse journée!

Les jeunes filles firent un raid dans les différentes boutiques du centre ville chinois. Yniko avait confié a Sakura qu'elle voulait fêter ses retrouvailles avec Toya alors elles s'étaient arrêter dans une boutique de lingerie. Sakura avait admiré les nombreux dessous de dentelle et Yniko la convainquis d'acheter des dessous dont le motif de la dentelle était des fleurs de cerisier. Lorsqu'elles retournèrent a l'appartement après avoir souper elle avait tellement de sac qu'elle durent faire 2 voyages. Lorsque Sakura rentra elle ne s'attendit pas à voir Shaolan, mais celui-ci avait laissé un message sur le répondeur disant qu'il arriverait pas trop tard.

* * *

Jveux plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein plein de reviews! et vive le copier-coller gnak gnak 


	8. 8

Shaolan voulait que se repas de famille se termine au plus vite. Sa cousine ne cessa de le regarder avec ce petit sourire qu'il détestait. Il s'attendait qu'à tout moment elle parle de Sakura mais elle ne le fit pas. Dés que le souper fut terminer il voulu quitter mais sa mère et ses sœurs le retinrent car elle voulait parler du mariage prochain de Shefa. Son fiancé avait demandé a Shaolan d'être son témoin, il avait accepté bien sur. Ce soir il ne voulait pas parlé de mariage, il ne voulait qu'être dans les bras de la jeune fille. Sa mère remarqua que son fils n'écoutait pas alors elle lui dit de quitter.

Si Shaolan n'écouta pas ce que dit sa sœur, ma tante, c'est qu'il pense à sa dernière conquête

Shaolan figea! Elle avait osé. Yelan se mit a dévisager son fils.

Shaolan! Tu vas amener la honte sur la famille.

Mère! Je la connais depuis près de 3mois et je suis fou d'elle! Cette fois ce n'est pas une amourette de quelque jour.

La conviction qui apparut dans les yeux de Shaolan convainquit Yelan. Shefa se leva serra son frère.

J'espère qu'elle va être au mariage! Je suis heureuse que tu te sois tanné de cette vie de débauche!

Shaolan serra sa sœur en retour et se mit à rire. Il la remercia, l'embrassa et quitta la demeure familial. Sur le chemin du retour Shaolan eut l'impression de flotter. Il savait que sa copine avait fait les boutiques donc elle devait être dans le salon en train de tout déballer. Sa copine, il sourit a cette penser. Depuis longtemps ce mot n'avait rien signifié pour lui mais maintenant…. Il arriva devant la bâtisse de l'appartement et il se mit à courir pour arriver plus vite. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de l'appartement il entendit un cris et des bruit sourds. Lorsque la porte vint s'ouvrir, il découvrit une Sakura aux cheveux emmêler qui venait de s'enfarger dans les nombreuses boîtes. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Shaolan c'est ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Salut Shaolan…Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir!

Elle l'embrassa

Moi aussi Sakura….mais qu'est-ce que tu tiens?

Le rouge monta au joue de Sakura en quelque seconde a peine. Dans sa main elle tenait les dessous qu'Yniko lui avait fait acheter! Elle essaya de les cacher derrière elle mais Shaolan fut plus rapide et les lui enleva. Il les mit devant ses yeux et sourit malicieusement.

J'aime beaucoup…Quand vais-je te voir avec?

Shaolan! C'est Yniko qui ma forcé (un regard noir de Shaolan)…convaincu de les acheter…

Elle avait dit ses derniers mots en regardant le sol trop gêner. Shaolan la prit dans ses bras (y tient toujours les dessous affriolant!) et l'embrassa. Sakura ne tenta plus d'attraper son butin et se laissa faire. Shaolan cessa de l'embrasser brusquement au grand désarroi de Sakura. Elle le regarda avec une moue et le jeune homme sourit.

Dans1mois ma sœur aînée se marie et je suis le garçon d'honneur pour son futur époux…Veux tu m'accompagner?

Mais bien sur…Pourquoi j'aurais refusé espèce de bêta!

Shaolan la serra fort dans ses bras et regarda l'heure. 20h45…Il lâcha la jeune fille et attrapa le téléphone. Sakura le regarda faire avec un million de question dans les yeux.

Après quelque sonnerie une voix calme répondit

Mère…Demain puis-je venir souper avec Sakura pour vous la présenter?

Shaolan tu parles d'une question….Bien sur!

Merci Mère!

Shaolan raccrocha et regarda sa copine. Elle se posait encore énormément de question.

Demain nous soupons chez ma mère…Je vais te présenter avant le mariage…

Ta mère doit être tanné que tu lui présentes toutes tes copines.

Shaolan éclata de rire au grand damne de la jeune fille. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Sakura…Tu es la première que j'amène dans la demeure ancestrale.

Sakura fut touché par cette déclaration et l'embrassa. Shaolan se détacha une nouvelle fois

Et si tu me montrais se petit dessous que tu t'ais acheter…Je serais un très bon juge…Crois moi…

Shaolan se mit à rire lorsque Sakura se mit a marteler son torse pour rire. Entre deux fou rire il tentas de se faire pardonné

Mais arrêtent! Je dit sa pour t'aider moi…Car je t'aime!

Sakura le frappa plus fort et à la grande surprise de Shaolan il eut mal

OUCH! Je suis un homme battu.

Sakura se mit à rire et se dirigea vers le salon ramasser les paquets. Shaolan l'aida quelque minute mais il préféra tenir la jeune fille dans ses bars et l'embrasser. Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille en amoureux.

Le lendemain Sakura dut avouer qu'elle était énervée de rencontrer la matriarche du clan Li mais Shaolan lui fit savoir que tout irait bien avec sa mère, qu'elle devait s'inquiéter de ses sœurs. Elle remercia silencieusement Yniko de lui avoir fais acheter un robe de style chinoise noir brodé de fleur de pivoine rouge et de feuille verte. Elle remonta ses cheveux en chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. Elle y planta un ornement, cadeau d'Yniko, qui s'agençait à la robe. Lorsqu'elle se montra toute prête à Shaolan, celui-ci resta muet…Pour quelque minute seulement

Je devrais appeler ma mère

Pourquoi?

Pour lui dire que tu es trop jolie et que je te garde ici!

Il la serra et l'embrassa passionnément. Il pensa au souper qui approchait à grand pas et il souhaita que sa cousine ne soit pas là. Bien qu'il avait gagné le pari avec elle il ne voulait pas qu'il l'ouvre. Il voulait tout lui avouer par lui-même. Il se sentait mal d'Avoir jouet dans son dos de cette façon mais dans ce temps il ne voulait que coucher avec elle. Ils étaient en voiture, direction la demeure familial des Li. Il regarda du coin de l'œil la jeune fille et vit qu'elle était nerveuse. Il lui prit la main et lui sourit.

Ne t'inquiète pas!

Lorsque la maison familial fut en vue Shaolan vit le regard de Sakura s'agrandir. C'est vrai que la maison était immense. Il s'engagea sur l'allée et sourit à la perspective de présenter sa copine à sa famille. Il débarqua de la voiture et fit le tour pour aller chercher la jeune fille. En cours de route il s'arrêta pour regarder la porte qui s'ouvrait à la voler et les 4 soeurs du jeune homme s'élancer vers la voiture. Elles entourèrent leur petit frère et commencèrent à le cajoler. Shaolan tenta de se sortir de cette masse pour rejoindre Sakura. La jeune fille sortis de la voiture et se mit à rire

Je vois que tu es choyé chez toi.

Les 4jeune filles se retournèrent vers la source de la voix et changèrent de cible.

Elle est trop mignonne Shaolan!

Je l'adore

Regardez moi ces yeux

Bon choix frérot!

Sakura se mit a rire, elle adorait les sœurs de Shaolan.

SA SUFFIT!

Les quatre jeunes filles se mirent au garde à vous et Sakura se retourna et vit une magnifique femme portant le costume traditionnel chinois. Shaolan prit la main de Sakura et l'amena au devant de sa mère

Mère, j'aimerais vous présentez Sakura Kinomoto, ma petite amie

Sakura se pencha à son tour

Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance Madame Li, Shaolan ma beaucoup parler de vous

Tu es adorable…Le souper sera servit dans 1 heures…

Une fois la matriarche à l'intérieur, les jeunes femmes et Shaolan se jetèrent sur Sakura, mais Shaolan c'était pour la protéger.

Sa suffit! Présentez vous au moins avant de lui sauter dessus!

Mais petit frère c'est la première jeune fille que tu nous amènes! On est tellement heureuse!...Bonjour moi c'est Shefa je suis l'aînée, voici Futie, Feimei et Falen …Nous sommes heureuse de connaître celle qui a montrer la bonne voix a mon petit frère!

Shaolan sourit a ses sœurs et prit la main de Sakura.

Où l'amènes-tu ShaoChou?

FEIMEI! Ne m'appelle pas comme sa…Je l'amène visiter

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire. Shaolan se tourna vers elle avec une colère feinte.

Si tu dis a qui que se soit comment Feimei m'appelle tu vas le regretter

Sakura se remit à rire de plus belle

Ne t'inquiète pas…J'ai trop honte de sortir avec quelqu'un qui se fait appeler ShaoChou par sa sœur.

Shaolan se retourna en actant la colère mais il ne dupa pas la jeune japonaise. Elle lui fit son sourire, toute heureuse de rencontrer sa famille. Il lui prit la main et entrepris de lui faire visiter son chez lui. Il lui fit visiter les pièces principales et termina par sa chambre. Malgré le fait qu'il reste dans un appartement avec Eriol, la chambre de Shaolan ne paraissait pas vide. Des photos dans des cadres se tenaient sur la commode et la table de chevets. Un divan était installé face à la fenêtre (divan style psy la!). Sakura s'approche et admira la vue qui donnait sur le jardin intérieur.

C'est magnifique ce paysage Shaolan!

Oui c'est vrai…

Sakura se retourna pour regarder lui sourire mais elle remarqua qu'il n'admirait pas le jardin comme elle. C'était elle qu'il admirait. Elle s'approcha vers le jeune homme et l'embrassa sous le regard de deux espionnes

Je crois que notre petit frère a trouvé sa perle rare Futie!

Je pense la même chose Falen

Elle refermèrent la porte en silence et retournèrent au salon. Quelque minute plus tard le couple descendit. Le repas se passa dans la joie. Sakura se sentis très vite à l'aise avec les sœurs de son amoureux et elle se comportait comme si elle était avec des amies de longues dates. L'atmosphère de la table était légère et à la fête tout le monde aimait Sakura et Shaolan en était heureux. Après le repas, Yelan passa près de son fils et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille sous le regard questionneur de Sakura. Vers 19h30 quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte et Shaolan alla ouvrir. Toute la gaîté qu'il avait éprouvé lors de se repas s'évanouis. Meiling venait d'arriver.


	9. 9

_**Donc...on a rattrapé l'avance que j'avais...j'écris présentement le chapitre 10 qui dervait arriver betot mais avec mes travails desession jpeux rien vous promettre mais dans 2smaine g une grosse relache donc...jva faire un bon bout! Aussi je sais pas combien de chapitre y va avoir mais j'ai un autre fic en chantier et plein didée sur une feuille! Merci pour vos reviews sa me fait chaud au coeur et oui...Meiling est michante pis a l'arrive au mauvais moment...C VOULU! Bonne lecture!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de jurer et Sakura l'entendit. Elle lui décocha un regard plein de question et il se promit de tout lui dire. Meiling salua Sakura et sourit a son cousin.

Shaolan…Tu viendras chercher le prix que tu as gagné…Il t'attend

Si il n'aurait pas été avec sa famille il l'aurait accolé au mur. Il remercia les dieux qu'elle n'est pas plus parlée mais Futie voulait en savoir plus.

De quoi tu parles cousine?

J'ai fait un pari avec Shaolan et il a gagné

Quel genre?

Futie ferma la

Calme toi Shaolan! Ne montres pas des mauvais côtés à Sakura avant de l'avoir marier!

Sakura éclata de rire en voyant le changement d'expression du visage du chinois. Il était dépité et confus par la réponse de sa sœur. Shaolan prit la main de Sakura et salua tout le monde. Avant de partir Meiling d'approcha de Sakura.

On pourrait aller faire quelque chose ensemble toute les deux pour apprendre a se connaître

Bonne idée…Appelle moi cette semaine…

Sakura lui tendit un morceau de papier avec son numéro et quitta la maison avec Shaolan. Sakura était heureuse d'avoir rencontré la famille de Shaolan et elle aimait bien Meiling. De retour a l'appartement Shaolan tenta de parler à Sakura a propos de ce stupide paris mais il en fut incapable.

Il ne restait que 2jours qui les séparait au retour des classes. Sakura était heureuse que Tomoyo revienne le lendemain mais elle ne voulait pas que Shaolan l'a quitte. Il commençait a faire ses sacs lorsque Sakura eut un appel, la personne a l'autre bout du fil sembla l'avoir invité a quelque part car Sakura dit qu'elle l'attendrait devant la porte de l'appartement qu'elle vienne la chercher. Une fois le combiné déposé elle alla voir Shaolan.

Je vais passer l'après midi avec ta cousine.

La panique apparut sur le visage de Shaolan mais Sakura ne le remarqua pas. Elle l'embrassa et partit attendre Meiling. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Sakura la salua et monta dans l'embarcation. Meiling avait un plan derrière la tête, elle n'acceptait pas de s'être fait plumer ainsi par son cousin. Un montant considérable avait été mis en jeu et la jeune fille était une très mauvaise perdante. Elle avait son plan. Les séparer. Après avoir fait quelque boutique elles allèrent prendre un verre sur une terrasse. Meiling passa à l'action.

C'est un peu étrange votre histoire à toi et Shaolan non…

Pourquoi dis tu sa?

Il est du genre à courir deux lièvres à la fois ou jouer avec les sentiments des filles…Je croyais qu'avec toi il avait été différent mais je me suis trompé…

Il a été différent Meiling…

Sakura…Je te dis cela car je te considère comme une amie… Il a parié qu'il t'aurais dans son lit…Il a eu ce qu'il voulait maintenant il va s'attaquer à la phase2…Je croyais qu'il resterait avec toi car il semble fou de toi mais je me suis trompé…

Meiling se délectait de la terreur qui se lisait sur le visage de Sakura

Qu'est-ce que la phase 2?

Il va te laisser tomber…Comme il l'a toujours fait…Je suis désolé Sakura je préférais te le dire pour que tu anticipes le coup bas…Je suis ton amie Sakura…

Sakura se leva d'un bon et héla un taxi. Elle devait mettre tout cela au clair avec Shaolan. Lorsque le taxi arriva a destination elle payait le chauffeur et se précipita vers son appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte à la voler et elle vit Shaolan assis sur le sofa. Il se leva et lui fit un grand sourire sans remarquer la colère sur le visage de Sakura.

Hey! Tu es déjà de retour…Je ne m'en plaint pas…

Pour toute réponse il reçut une gifle. Il sut que Meiling avait parlé.

Sakura laisse moi t'expliquer

Non Shaolan…Réponds seulement à ma question…Est-ce que j'étais qu'un pari….

Sakura écoute…ce n'es…

RÉPOND!

Au début oui…mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi….

Sakura se mit à rire…Un rire nerveux…Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Tomoyo sous le regards de Shaolan et revint avec ses sac. Elle ouvrit la porte et les jeta dans le corridor.

Va t'en…Je n'ai plus rien a voir avec toi…Tu m'as menti comme je le craignais au début et je regrette de t'avoir fait confiance…

Sakura…je…

FICHE MOI LA PAIX LI ET SORS D'ICI…

Shaolan sortis de l'appartement honteux d'avoir compromis sa relation avec Sakura. Sakura avait besoin de se défoulé alors elle mis la musique a fond et se mit a beugler les paroles des chansons qui passait. Ce manège continua jusqu'au petite heure, à aucun moment elle ne versa une larme.

Tomoyo arriva assez tôt le lendemain et fut surprise de voir sa cousine endormit sur le sofa. Elle la réveilla doucement.

Sakura…Je suis arrivé!

Tomoyo!

Elle enlaça fortement sa cousine tellement elle était heureuse de la revoir. Sakura pressa Tomoyo de lui raconter sa semaine au Japon. Elle lui avoua que sa mère avait adoré Eriol et qu'il s'était beaucoup amusé. Enfin la question tant redouté apparu sur les lèvres de Tomoyo

Sakura…Et avec Shaolan…Comment sa se passe?

Ne m'en parle pas…Il s'est servit de mois…Il a fait un pari avec sa cousine…TOMOYO! UN PARI!

Sakura déchaîna sa fureur en jurant sur le jeune homme. Tomoyo ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette nouvelle alors elle écouta Sakura en hochant la tête de temps en temps. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que Shaolan avait fais sa a sa meilleure amie. Elle était heureuse qu'Eriol ne lui ressemble pas. Le téléphone sonna soudainement Tomoyo décrocha et parla quelque minute avec l'interlocuteur.

Non, elle ne veut pas te parler Shaolan…Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as fais…C'est je lui dirais…Oui Shaolan…Je te le promet…

Qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis Tomoyo…?

Il veut que je te dise que lorsque qu'il a fait ce pari débile, c'est ses mots, il ne savait pas qu'il allait être dingue de toi et que dès que sa cousine l'a quitté il l'a regretté…Voilà j'ai remplit ma mission…maintenant je vais dormir parce que le décalage sa tue quelqu'un!

Sakura rit mais ne cessa de penser à Shaolan. Elle mit un pantalon noir et un pull rose et sorti à l'extérieur. Elle devait mettre certaine chose au clair avec lui. Elle marcha pendant une vingtaine de minute. Arrivé devant l'appartement de Shaolan elle dut prendre son courage à deux mains pour frapper à la porte. Elle entendit un oui étouffé de l'autre coté et elle entra. Ce qu'elle vit était une vision d'horreur. Shaolan était assis parterre avec Shin et des bouteilles de bière et de Saké les entouraient.

Que faites vous ?

Sakura! Je noie mon…hic…chagrin avec Shao car lui aussi…hic…a perdu quelqu'un qui l'aimait…hic…

J'ai bien vue sa…Shin…Va t'en chez toi…Stp…

Oui patron…Salut mon vieux! Fait attention au dragon au yeux vert et à grande griffe…Sa fait mal quand elle les plantes direct dans ton cœur!

Pour toute réponse Sakura flanqua une baffe derrière la tête de Shin

C'EST QUI LE DRAGON HIN?

TOI QUI TU PENSES QUE SA POURRAIS ÊTRE D'AUTRE! Tu m'as décoiffé… MICHANT DRAGON A GROSSE GRIFFE!

Shin pointait de son doigtune Sakura désappointé. Elle lui montra la porte et porta son attention sur Shaolan.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux après avoir anéantis ma vie…

ANÉANTIS TA VIE! Tu y vas un peu fort là! C'est toi qui m'a utilisé pour un pari je te rappelle!

J'ai été idiot…je t'aime tellement Sakura…Que fais tu ici?

Pourquoi Shaolan…c'est tout ce que je veux savoir…

Shaolan se leva et se dirigea au pas de course vers a toilette. Sakura le suivit et lorsqu'elle le vit la tête dans le bol de toilette elle leva les yeux au ciel.

C'est triste de te voir ainsi mais je vais tout de même en profiter pendant que tu ne peux pas me répondre…J'ai le sentiment que je dois te laisser une autre chance mais je t'en veux toujours…Je ne sais pas quoi faire…Je veux bien te laisser une deuxième chance mais sache que si tu ose me faire encore mal tu vas mourir de mes mains Shaolan Li…T'as compris?

Il ne répondit pas, le seul bruit qui venait de lui était les son rauque produit lorsqu'il était malade…

Bon…Si tu m'as compris fait moi le signe du okay?

Il ne bougea pas…Sakura se mit a genou a côté de lui et constata qu'il dormait. Elle le leva avec misère et le porta sur son lit. Elle voulut partir mais Shaolan lui tenait le bras.

Reste Sakura…Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien…

Sakura soupira et se dégagea. Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais ce que disait Shaolan dans son semi sommeil la retint

Sakura… Je suis tellement idiot de t'avoir fais sa…Je n'ai pas vue comment la fille que je commençais à peine a connaître était formidable et j'ai eu la brillante idée de compromettre la plus merveilleuse des relations avec les idée de ma cousine. J'ai toujours été un mouton qui avait peur des blablas. Enfin…ceux de la famille…Sakura je t'aime et si après cette bêtise tu ne veux pas me parler je m'en vais dans un temple et je me fais moine…Je le promet

Sakura se mit à rire et s'approcha de Shaolan

C'est des promesse d'ivrogne sa

Non…Je te le jure

Je ne devrais plus t'adresser la parole juste pour voir si tu le feras…Dors maintenant

Si tu promets de ne pas partir…

D'accord je reste

Le jeune homme s'endormit après avoir entendu c'est mots sortir de la bouche de celle qu'il aimait. Sakura se leva et en profita pour faire un peu de ménage. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui laissait une deuxième chance mais elle sentait qu'elle devait le faire.

Le lendemain Shaolan se réveilla avec un mal de bloc incroyable. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, mise à part les deux grands yeux verts de sa bien aimée. Il se leva et se laissa guider par l'odeur du café frais. Il pensa que Shin c'était réveillé en premier et qu'il c'était fait un café mais il fut surpris de voir une jeune fille au long cheveux brun miel. Elle le regarda attendant une réaction de sa part. Il chercha dans sa mémoire la raison de sa présence mais ne trouva rien. Il s'assit face d'elle et pris son courage à deux mains.

Heu….Je me souviens de rien…Que fais tu ici?

J'étais venu te parlé et je t'ai trouvé a moitié ivre mort avec Shin…Il est retourné chez lui et je me suis occupé de toi…

Qu'étais tu venu faire?

Parler de cette histoire…Je t'en veux Shaolan…Je t'en aurais sûrement voulu même si tu me l'avais dit toi-même…hier je t'ai demandé pourquoi et pour toute réponse u as piqué une course au toilette…maintenant répond…

C'est simple…Car je connaissais mal ma cousine…Dans la famille il est convenue que nous devrons nous marier si nous ne trouvons pas la personne qui nous conviendra…Elle a dut remarqué que je tombais amoureux de toi avant que je m'en rende moi-même compte et elle ma proposé ce pari… Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elle aimait le pouvoir comme sa et je n'avais jamais pensé être fou de toi à ce point la…Je suis prêt a répondre a toute tes questions Sakura…Je t'aime tellement

Sakura craqua. Il avait prit sa main et il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle pouvait voir les larmes envahir les yeux ambrés du jeune homme. Sakura ne put se retenir, elle l'embrassa. Elle se sépara de lui quelque minute

Au fait…Pourquoi Shin m'a-t-il appelé le dragon aux yeux verts et à grande griffe…

Shaolan sembla embêté…Jamais il n'aurait cru que Shin irait tout déballé

Tu sais l'alcool….en grande dose….

Il lui fit un sourire timide et Sakura l'embrassa de nouveau.

1 mois plus tard

Toute la classe était fébrile. Aujourd'hui ils allaient apprendre ou se passerait le voyage de fin d'année. Au retour des classes tout le monde fut surpris de voir Shaolan dans les bras de Sakura. Les mauvaises langue avait fais les pari sur la duré de leur relation mais ils durent s'Avouer vaincu. Shaolan ne semblait pas jouer avec la japonaise. Shin avait reprit le flambeau du tombeur et ne s'était toujours pas fait pardonné le fait d'avoir vendu la mèche du dragon et l'avoir utiliser sur Sakura. Eriol et Tomoyo filait toujours le parfait amour et était heureux que Shaolan et Sakura puisse y goûté de nouveau. Le professeur entra enfin heureux d'annoncer la destination. Il partait dans 2semaines pour visiter l'endroit avant les examens finaux. Il attendit que le silence se fasse et il annonça la nouvelle.

Bonjour à tous…Comme vous savez aujourd'hui je vais vous annoncez la destination de notre voyage de classe. Cette année nous disposons de 2semaines…Je vous laisse le choix soit que la première semaine nous faisons nos visite et la deuxième cartier libre ou le contraire….Ceux qui ont de la parenté qui habite dans la région que nous allons visiter veuillez me le dire pour que je prenne vos nom et l'endroit ou vous vivrez…Donc passons au vote pour le plan de match et ensuite je vous révèle la destination…

Presque toute la classe vota pour la première solution. 1semaine de vacance après une semaine de travaux n'était pas de refus.

Donc…Cette année nous allons au Japon…Plus précisément a Tokyo et Tomoéda…J'ai pensé que nos deux amie, Sakura et Tomoyo, pourrait nous aider a se situer.

Un grand boum se fit entendre dans la classe.

SAKURA!

Mr Li…Amener la a l'infirmerie!

Eriol, Shin, et Tomoyo partirent à la suite de Shaolan qui portait une Sakura inconsciente dans ses bras.


	10. 10

_Désolé pour le long moment sans chapitre mais j'avais de la misère a continué…Je suis débloqué pour votre bon plaisir! J'espère avoir plein de reviews sa me manque je l'avoue! Bonne Lecture! _

Lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux elle ne savait pas ou elle se trouvait. La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait était qu'elle était dans sa classe il y avait quelque minute. Elle se releva et vit Shaolan assit sur une chaise les yeux fermés.

Hey…Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

Le jeune homme sursauta et sourit à la jeune fille. Il se leva et s'approcha du lit.

Tu t'es évanoui à l'annonce de la destination…

Je me souviens…Nous allons au Japon c'est sa…

Shaolan sourit faiblement à la jeune fille…

Tu sais…Explique la situation au professeur et il pourra peut-être t'exempter du voyage…

Non Shaolan…Je te remercie mais je dois affronter mes démons…

Le jeune la serra dans ses bras en se disant que sa petite amie était la personne la plus courageuse qu'il connaissait. Il s'écarta d'elle

Sakura…Je te promets d'être avec toi pour tout affronter…

Merci Shaolan…Tu es si gentil…Je t'aime

Ils s'embrassèrent. Sakura se sépara de nouveau de Shaolan

On dirait bien que tu vas rencontré mon père…Tu dormiras chez moi…Tomoyo va sûrement invité Eriol.

Le jour du départ Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Elle savait que tout irait bien mais elle redoutait de tomber nez à nez avec Sanzo. Shaolan lui tenait la main la serrant un petit peu plus fort de temps en temps pour que la jeune fille se calme. Depuis la nouvelle de la destination Shin n'avait pas arrêté de questionner Sakura et Tomoyo sur leurs amies a Tomoéda. Il était sur que cette petite ville du japon cachait d'autre jolie japonais comme Tomoyo et Sakura. Sakura lui parla de Naoko, Lika, Chicharu et de Takashi le copain de Chicharu.

Sakura…Pourquoi tu me parles de Chicharu su elle à un copain…T'es pas une bonne joueuse…Mais les deux autres….Naoko et Lika…T'as des photos….?

Tomoyo lui avait montré une photo datant de l'époque avant que Sakura vienne en Chine et elle affirma que les deux jeunes filles avaient beaucoup changé. Sakura avait vraiment hâte de les revoirs mais elle avait toujours cette boule dans l'estomac. L'avion atterri enfin à l'aéroport de Tokyo. Fujitaka devait venir chercher Sakura et Shaolan tandis que Sonomi s'occupait de Tomoyo et Eriol. Shin aurait pu aller dormir chez Tomoyo mais il préférait aller en résidences avec la classe. Lorsqu'elle vit son père elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Shaolan ne savait que faire il était gêner de se présenter au père de Sakura mais il n'aurait pas le choix. Il s'avança doucement sans en regardant du coin de l'œil Eriol parler avec la mère de Tomoyo. Tout à coup il se sentit tiré vers l'avant, Sakura venait de l'empoigner pour le présenter à son père.

Viens Shaolan…C'est le moment ou jamais….Papa…Je te présente Shaolan Li…Shaolan voici mon père Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Heureux de vous rencontrer Mr. Kinomoto

Moi aussi.

Je vais chercher mes bagages rester ici!

Sakura partit chercher ses choses en laissant Shaolan avec son père. Celui-ci se penchant vers le jeune chinois.

Je dois te remercier…

Et pourquoi monsieur?

Je n'ai pas vue Sakura aussi heureuse depuis bien longtemps et j'en suis heureux…J'avais peur que ce voyage ici ouvre de vieil blessure…

Ne vous inquiétez pas… Je l'ai aidé a bien les cicatrisé et je lui ai promis de toujours être auprès d'elle pour surmontez les épreuves que se voyage pourrait lui ramener au visage.

Fujitaka sourit, il savait que sa fille était entre bonne main et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il regarda la jeune fille revenir avec sa valise mais celle-ci s'arrêta en chemin. Elle laissa ses bagages par terre et se mit à courir en direction de Shaolan et Fujitaka mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle sauta dans les bras d'un jeune homme au yeux gris et au cheveux blanc.

Bonjour ma petite fleure de cerisier!

Shaolan sentit la jalousie monter en lui.

Yukito! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir! Tu m'as manqué!

Elle prit la main du jeune homme et le tira vers son père et Shaolan

Bonjour Mr. Kinomoto

Bonjour Yukito…Comment vas-tu?

Bien merci et vous?

Très bien…

Yukito regarda le jeune homme a côté de Fujitaka, il sourit au jeune homme et lui tendit la main

Tu dois être Shaolan…Sakura ma beaucoup parlé de toi…Je suis Yukito

Enchanté.

Sakura salua Tomoyo, Eriol et Shin et partit chez elle avec Shaolan, son père et Yukito. Celui-ci était l'assistant de son père au département d'archéologie de l'université de Tomoéda et il partait souvent faire des fouilles avec lui. Dans la voiture Fujitaka annonça a Sakura qu'il partait dans 2jours avec Yukito en Égypte faire des fouilles. Sakura était triste que son père parte si rapidement mais il lui promit d'aller les voir, elle et Toya, en chine dans 1mois. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de voir Sakura comme une petite fille dans un magasin de bonbon. Elle riait au éclat en courant vers l'intérieur de chez elle. Tout souvenir de son noir passé l'avait quitté. La semaine d'activité passa très vite au grand bonheur de Sakura et Tomoyo car enfin elle pouvait passer du temps avec leur amis. Ils devaient tous se retrouver au restaurent avant de sortir afin de présenter tout le monde. Sakura avait hâte de présenter Shaolan à tout le monde. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au restaurant tout le monde était déjà attablé. Dés qu'elle vit Lika elle la serra dans ses bras. Ensemble elle avait tellement surmonté d'épreuve.

Sakura, Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir!

Et moi donc Lika…Je te présente Shaolan et Eriol. Et voici Shin…Celui dont je t'ai parlé…

Lika regarda le jeune homme et le trouva très beau garçon

Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer Shin.

Moi aussi Lika mais je dois te dire que Tomoyo et Sakura avaient menti

En quoi on a menti Sakura et moi?

Vous m'avez dit qu'il n'y avait plus de jolie fille au Japon

SHIN! Tu es menteur! On ta dit qu'il n'y avait plus de jolie japonais de notre entourage qui venait en chine!

Sakura a raison Shin

C'est sur que tu es du coté de mademoiselle tu es son copain. Depuis que vous êtes ensemble tu es comme un gentil toutou qui répond a n'importe qu'elle signale de sa maîtresse.

Une main rentra en collision avec l'arrière de la tête de Shin.

Aieuh! Lika! Je croyais que tu étais douce et gentille!

C'est Eriol qui ma fait signe de le faire…Et j'ai pas pu résister

Le premier contact entre Shin et Lika était parfait ce qui fit sourire Sakura. Tout le monde s'entendait très bien avec les nouveaux amis de Sakura et Tomoyo, surtout Takashi qui avait enfin de nouveau amis pour raconter ces mensonges. Tout à coup le cellulaire de Lika sonna, elle s'excusa et s'écarta pour répondre

Lika….C'est moi

Tu ne m'appelles pas vraiment au bon moment tu sais…

Est-elle avec toi?

Oui….

Bien…Je veux qu'elle me revienne Lika…As-tu compris?

Oui Sanzo…J'ai compris.

J'espère bien Lika. Je n'aime pas qu'on me désobéisse.

Il raccrocha. Quand Sanzo s'était rendu compte du départ de Sakura il avait commencé à s'en prendre a elle. Pendant quelque temps elle avait détesté Sakura mais elle avait mis cette rancœur de côté car elle avait vécu la même chose. Elle revint à la table avec un faible sourire.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir…?

Sakura se dépêcha d'avaler la gorgé d'eau qu'elle avait pris

LES BOITES!

Chicharu et Naoko se mirent a rire

Sakura tu n'as pas changé

Shaolan regarda les deux jeunes filles

Pourquoi Naoko?…Sakura était une vrai fêtarde?

Oh que oui! Combien de fois moi ou Chicharu on l'a ramené chez elle sous le regard découragé mais rieur de son père…

Sakura était toute rouge. Oui elle adorait sortir en boite elle ne pouvait pas le cacher

Shaolan, je te jure que je ce n'était pas ma faute. Je sortais avec l'idée de ne pas boire mais les verres arrivaient tout seule.

Shaolan se mit a rire et embrassa la jeune fille.

C'est ta bonne fée qui t'es amenais

Tout le monde éclata de rire et ils sortirent du restaurant. Dès qu'il entrèrent dans la boîte Sakura ne put s'empêcher de se trémousser. Elle prit la main de Shaolan et l'amena sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent pendant un bon moment. Lorsqu'il revinrent à la table Sakura s'absenta quelque minute pour aller au toilette. En chemin, quelqu'un l'interpella.

Sakura…Ma petite Sakura….

Cette voix venait du plus profonde de ses peurs. Sanzo était ici. Elle savait qu'elle allait le voir mais elle n'avait pas pensé le voir de si tôt. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'accoler au mur. Elle ne laissa pas la peur apparaître sur son visage ou dans ses yeux. Elle le fixait intensément. Il caressa sa joue doucement

Tu m'as tellement manqué ma chérie…Ton corps surtout.

Ne me touche pas Sanzo Imasaki!

Tu abois fort petit chien mais tu ne mords pas…Croit moi je le sais…Qui est le garçon avec toi? Ton petit ami…Je croyais que tu savais que tu ne devais pas aller voir ailleurs…Où étais-tu?

En Chine…Mon père m'y a envoyé pour m'éloigner de toi…

Ton père…il m'aimait tellement au début…Pourquoi me déteste-t-il maintenant? Je n'ai que fait rendre l'appareil à sa fille. Sakura tu vas me revenir croit moi…J'ai plus qu'une carte dans mon jeux…

Sanzo…Moi aussi j'en est plus qu'une carte dans mon jeux et crois moi je vais te détruire comme tu l'as fait avec moi

La colère apparu sur le visage de Sanzo et il attrapa Sakura à la gorge. Il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille.

Non Sakura…ne tente pas de me toucher car tu vas le regretter

Il plaqua ses lèvres de la jeune fille dans un baiser forcé et partie. Sakura porta sa main a sa gorge et a ses lèvres, les larmes vinrent lui piqué les yeux. Elle se leva pour se diriger vers la table et pris son sac à main. Il y a très longtemps lorsque son père avait tout découvert pour Sanzo un policier était venu lui parler et il lui avait remis sa carte d'affaire. Elle n'avait pas voulu parlé a ce moment mais maintenant elle voulait coffré Sanzo. Elle prit la carte sous le regard étonné de Shaolan et partis a l'extérieur avec son sac à main. Il la suivit en se posant un millier de question.

La jeune fille appela le policier

Agent Aihara

Bonjour c'est Sakura Kinomoto à l'appareil on c'est rencontré il y a 6mois.

Je me souviens très bien de vous mademoiselle… Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Je suis prête a parler…Puis-je vous voir ce soir?

Oui…Venez au poste

J'arrive Mr Aihara…Merci pour tout!

Elle soupira de bien être et referma son cellulaire

Sakura…

Shaolan….Que fais-tu ici?

Qui est Mr. Aihara?

Un agent de police…J'ai revu Sanzo

Sans le vouloir Sakura porta sa main a son cou et Shaolan remarqua les traces de doigts. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les lèvres et dans le cou

Je veux venir avec toi au poste

Je veux que tu viennes…J'allais te chercher à l'intérieur…Tu vas vraiment savoir toute l'histoire Shaolan dans les moindres détails…


	11. 11

_-Je veux que tu viennes…J'allais te chercher à l'intérieur…Tu vas vraiment savoir toute l'histoire Shaolan dans les moindres détails…_

Sakura et Shaolan étaient assis tout deux dans le bureau de l'agent Aihara et attendait patiemment le retour de celui-ci. Shaolan tenait la main de Sakura fermement dans la sienne. Il trouvait sa petite amie tellement courageuse. Il l'aimait, il était fou d'elle. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître l'agent

Heureux de te revoir Sakura.

Moi aussi…Je vous présentes Shaolan Li…Mon petit ami….

Bien…Enchanté…Sakura je vais enregistré tout ce que tu vas dire sa va?

Oui…Je peux même signer une déclaration.

Tant mieux…Commence as te présenter et raconte tout depuis le début

Je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto j'ai 18ans et j'ai été impliqué dans quelque chose qui dépassait ma compréhension. Il y a près d'un ans j'ai fait par de mon désir d'avoir de faire de l'argent facile. C'est mon amie Lika qui ma parlé de son boulot. Tout les soir sous un faux nom elle répondait à de vieux pervers sur une ligne érotique. La compagnie où je travaillais me payer un cellulaire que je devais avoir avec moi en tout temps. Depuis quelque semaine un élève plus âgée, Sanzo Imasaki, j'avais toujours refusé ses avances mais je ne sais par quel moyen il a découvert mon travail. Un soir il ma appelé sur mon cellulaire et ma demandé gentiment de lui donner sa chance

Gentiment mon cul

Shaolan Ferme la stp….Bon….J'ai accepté, Pendant longtemps je me suis dit qu'il était trop charmant et que j'avais été folle de le repousser. Vous voyez…J'étais vierge à sa rencontre…Hum…Un soir il ma fait clairement comprendre que je devais coucher avec lui…Je me sentais prête mais le lendemain j'ai toute de suite regretté…Il avait changé radicalement…Il s'est mis a me forcer de coucher avec lui et à me battre mais le pire arrivait. Un soir à une fête chez ses amis, ils ont parlé d'un groupe qui se réunissait et ou les filles assouvissait tout le moindre plaisir et l'un d'eux a proposé a Sanzo de m'y intégré et il a accepté. Il ne m'a jamais demandé mon avis, j'ai du m'y résigner. Pendant des mois 4 fois par semaine j'allais à des fêtes ou j'étais forcé de coucher avec n'importe qui. Un jour je ne suis effondré chez moi et mon père ma traîné à l'hôpital. Les docteurs ont remarqué tout mes bleu et mes blessures alors ils ont posé des questions a mon père et vous on appelé…J'ai dit l'essentiel à mon père et il m'a envoyé en Chine. Je suis de retour ici a cause d'un voyage de classe et je ne sais pas comment il m'a retrouvé, mais je suis prête à tout faire pour qu'il aille derrière les barreaux…

Shaolan trouvait que Sakura faisait preuve d'une grande détermination et il l'aimait encore plus qu'avant. Il était tout de même étonné de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et il comprenait sa réticence à lui accorder sa confiance. Un million de question trottait dans sa tête et il n'écouta plus le reste de la conversation entre l'agent et sa bien aimé pendant un bon bout de temps.

Shaolan…On y va?

Il leva ses yeux vers Sakura et il la trouve magnifique dans sa petite robe verte qui rehaussait ses yeux. Elle lui sourit et tendis sa main qu'il attrapa. Après avoir salué une dernière fois l'agent ils sortirent sans entendre les derniers mots de l'agent

Elle a de la chance la petite d'avoir un copain qu'il l'aime autant et qui va l'aider beaucoup dans cette histoire….

Sur le chemin vers la maison de Sakura aucun de deux ne parla avant un bon moment. Ce fut Sakura qui brisa le lourd silence

Shaolan ça va?

…Hun….Oui…et toi?

Je suis heureuse que tu sois là avec moi…Je ne crois que je pourrais tout surmonté seule…Je t'aime Shaolan…Je t'aime vraiment

Il regarda la jeune fille et vit ses grands yeux verts remplis de larme

Sakura je sais que tu m'aimes et je suis sur que tu sais que je t'aime autant sinon plus que toi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal quand tu parles de tout ce qui s'est passé avec Sanzo car je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider

Shaolan tu n'es qu'un triple idiot

Elle le frappa à l'épaule et se mit a courir vers la maison en riant en laissant un Shaolan questionneur derrière elle.

Sakura! Attend que je t'attrape!

Il se lança à sa poursuite et l'attrape quelque minute plus tard alors qu'elle s'était arrêter pour l'attendre.

Pourquoi m'as-tu traité d'idiot!

Tu ne comprends pas que sans toi je ne serais jamais revenu ici et que je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de tout raconté à l'agent Aihara

Shaolan lui sourit et l'embrassa passionnément. Sakura tenta, tant bien que mal, d'ouvrir la porte de la maison mais Shaolan avait entreprit de la couvrir de baiser. Il s'arrêta quelque seconde pour parler à Sakura

Tu sais quand tu parlais à l'agent tout à l'heure…Et bien ton regard avait une lueur étrange…De la détermination…C'était franchement sexy…

La jeune fille se mit à rire et l'embrassa de nouveau. Une fois la porte ouverte ils s'élancèrent vers la chambre de Sakura en s'embrassant. Sakura arrêta les baiser de Shaolan et celui-ci grogna

Je vais prendre une douche…J'en est besoin

Shaolan grogna de nouveau pendant que Sakura se dirigeait vers la salle de bain…

HEY GROS BÊTA….C'ÉTAIT UNE INVITATION

Shaolan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il alla rejoindre Sakura en déboutonnant sa chemise. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de bain, la jeune fille avait remonté ses cheveux en chignon et entrait dans la douche. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements (encombrant) et rejoignis la jeune femme dans la douche. L'eau chaude plaqua ses cheveux bruns sur sa tête et coulait doucement sur tous son corps contournant, par des chemins imaginaires, ses muscles. Shaolan planta son regard dans celui de Sakura qui lui intimait l'ordre de l'embrasser au plus vite. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa. La jeune fille laissa ses mains parcourir le corps de son amant. Toute les parcelles de son cœur lui hurlait de la prendre la maintenant mais Shaolan fit le sourd d'oreille. Sakura grogna de mécontentement et noua ses bras autour du coup de Shaolan pour approfondir son baiser. Celui-ci les détacha et quitta les lèvres de la jeune fille pour s'attaquer à son cou, sa poitrine. Il s'attarda au sein de la jeune femme. Il les mordilla, et les embrassa avec tendresse souriant toute les fois qu'un râle s'échappait des lèvres de la jeune fille. Il descendit plus bas, s'attarda sur son ventre. Il continua son chemin sans s'attarder sur la partie intime de la jeune fille et embrassa ses cuisses. Sakura grogna de nouveau et décida de prendre les choses en mains. Elle se mis au niveau du visage de Shaolan et l'embrassa fougueusement. Celui-ci ne comprenait rien à ce retournement de situation. Elle se releva sans cesser d'embrasser Shaolan et recula pour se retrouvé adossé sur le mur de céramique de la douche. Shaolan recommença son manège en embrassent Sakura partout mais celle-ci se fâcha.

Cesse sa immédiatement Shaolan tu vas me rendre folle!

C'est mon but Sakura! Je me venge

Et de quoi te venges tu?

Elle n'ut jamais de réponse car il l'embrassa. Sa main descendit le long de la jambe de Sakura et il la releva. Sakura cambra les hanches en sachant ce qu'il voulait faire. Sakura ne put retenir un cri de joie lorsqu'il la pénétra d'un coup de hanche. Shaolan hurla lorsque les ongles de Sakura s'enfoncèrent dans la chaire de son dos mais le cri se changea bientôt soupir d'aise. Ils s'aimèrent jusqu'au petit matin.

Shaolan se leva en premier et se mit à la recherche de ses boxers. Sakura ouvrit les yeux et se mit à rire. Dans l'Action elle avait griffé Shaolan des épaules aux fesses.

Tu n'as pas à rire espèce de perverse! C'est ton boulot qui marque mon dos.

Sakura se leva, les draps de son lit enroulé autour d'elle. Elle était trop jolie pour qu'il la laisse partir. L'attention de Sakura fut attirée par son répondeur dont la lumière clignotait. Sakura prit dont les messages…Enfin le message

Sakura…Ma petite Sakura…Tu sais que je suis très jaloux et te voir de donner a quelqu'un d'autre que mois ma rendu très agressif…Je vais te ravoir ma petite Sakura même si il faut que je piétine le cadavre de ton cher Shaolan Li….

Sakura regarda Shaolan apeuré. Comment Sanzo avait-il sut pour hier soir et surtout comment connaissait-il le nom de Shaolan. Shaolan la prit dans ses bras et la serra le plus fort possible pour qu'elle se sente protégé du monde extérieur

**Un petite chapitre mais avec beaucoup d'Action! Merci beaucoup a ceux qui mont envoyé des reviews! Mon inspiration est revenue au grand galop! Donc j'attends toujours d'autre reviews **


	12. 12

_Le petit mots est en bas…_

Aussitôt que Sakura avait appelé l'agent Aihara pour lui faire par des menaces de Sanzo, aussitôt que celui-ci rappliqua. Sakura avait gardé la cassette du répondeur pour lui donner. Elle ne s'était toujours pas remis de cette appelle mais par chance Shaolan était là pour la réconforter. Ils parlèrent un bon moment avec l'agent et Sakura eut une idée

Je peux servir d'appât…Je peux retrouver Sanzo et ….

Non Sakura …je ne veux pas que tu fasses sa!

Shaolan…Je veux le faire…je dois le faire…

Shaolan était furieux, il se leva et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Sakura se mit a pleurer. Elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait que tout se termine. Elle parla avec l'agent Aihara pendant encore une bonne demi heure. Shaolan n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle passa la journée à l'attendre mais il ne se pinta pas avant un heure avancer de la nuit. Elle s'était assoupis sur le sofa et fut immédiatement réveillé par la porte qui s'ouvrait. Ce qu'elle découvrit lui fit un choc. Shaolan était la, la lèvre fendu, la chemise de travers et une forte odeur d'alcool et de parfum bon marché émanait de lui. Elle n'osa même pas lui demander ou il était de peur de sa réponse mais elle le fit.

Shaolan…mais ou étais-tu?

Je ruminais la merveilleuse nouvelle que tu m'as apprise….

Où as-tu ruminé?

Tu devrais t'en douter avec l'odeur que je dégage…C'est la que Sanzo te traînait de force… C'est là où tu vas replonger bientôt…

Ce qu'il venait de dire lui fit l'effet d'une claque.

Shaolan tu n'as aucun droit de me lâcher sa de cette façon! Je fais sa pour notre bien! Pour que tout aille mieux entre nous! Que mes démons disparaissent pour vivre pleinement mon histoire avec toi!

Hier dans la douche tu la vivais pleinement je crois

Shaolan ne vit pas la main s'abattre sur sa joue. Il ne sentis que la douleur fulgurante qui l'élança. Sakura le regarda quelque instant les yeux plein d'eau et se dirigea vers le téléphone

Que fais-tu Sakura?

Tu vas quitté ma maison immédiatement Shaolan Li…Ne tente même pas de revenir nous deux c'est du passé…Allô Tomoyo…Puis-je parlé a Eriol?...Eriol…Viens chercher Shaolan immédiatement….Je t'expliquerais…Merci

Après avoir raccroché Sakura monta à sa chambre cherchée les sacs de Shaolan. Celui-ci la suivis.

Que fais-tu?

Je te l'ai dit Shaolan…je ne veux plus te voir donc tu t'en va de chez moi…Eriol viens te chercher dans un moment

Si c'est comme sa…Nous deux c'est terminé Sakura…Ne revient pas me supplier de te reprendre!

Sakura poussa un sourire d'exaspération

SHAOLAN! J'AI ROMPUS AVEC TOI IL Y A 30SECONDE! TU N'ES QU'UN IDIOT! COMMENT AI-JE PU CROIRE QUE TU VALAIS LA PEINE! LORSQUE J'AI SU POUR CE PARI JAURAIS DU TE QUITTER IMMÉDIATMENT!

Elle avait hurlé ses paroles en descendant les escaliers. Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison jeta les sac sur l'allé, pris Shaolan par le bras et le poussa dehors.

Demain lorsque tu te réveilleras avec un mal de bloc et que tu penseras que tu as été un idiot et que tu devrais te faire pardonné, pensé aussi que je ne veux pas te voir…

Elle ferma la porte et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Si il ne pouvait la soutenir alors qu'elle replongeait dans son cauchemar il ne méritait pas d'être avec elle.

Shaolan était assis sur les marches du perron et attendis patiemment Eriol. Il rit et pleura un bon moment seul lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'immense bourde qu'il venait de faire. Il se dit à lui-même que tout bon Li savait se mettre les pieds dans les plats en pensant à différent membre de sa famille.

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla le lendemain elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis d'avoir trop, pleuré l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais aujourd'hui sa mission commençait. Elle décida de commencer par une bonne douche. Une fois sortis elle enfila son pantalon noir et sa camisole noir, ce que Sanzo la forçait a porter lors de ses « réunions ». Elle dîna en silence en passant à ce qu'elle faisait et fut tiré de ses songes par l'appelle de Lika.

Lika! Je voulais justement te parler! Es-tu toujours en contact avec Sanzo et la bande?

Quoi…Que veux tu dire Sakura…

Oui ou non?

Oui…mais pourquoi

Appelle le et dis lui de venir chez moi…

Elle raccrocha. Lika pensa immédiatement qu'elle savait que Sanzo la suivait et piochait ses informations par elle. Elle avait peur que Sanzo s'en prenne à elle par la suite mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle composa le numéro de Sanzo et lui fit par de la demande de Sakura. Il s'en réjouit et quitta pour aller la retrouver. Il fut surpris de la voir avec « son costume de travail » mais ne le laissa pas paraître

Bonjour ma petite Sakura…Où ton amoureux

C'est terminé et la raison ne te concerne ne pas

J'ai toujours dit aux autres que tu reviendrais au bercails…

Il attrapa le visage de Sakura et planta son regard d'acier dans les yeux vert de Sakura. Il sourit et l'embrassa mais Sakura ne se laissa pas faire, elle le repoussa.

Je reprend le boulot mais je ne reviens pas ta petite amie…Discutons affaire…

Eriol elle m'a bien fait comprendre de ne pas venir demander pardon…je suis tellement idiot mais ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne souhaite pas que ma petite amie retombe dans la prostitution!

Shaolan Calme toi! Sakura sait ce qu'elle fait!

Même quand toute cette histoire sera terminée elle ne voudra pas plus de moi! Je devrais aller me jeter en bas d'un précipice immédiatement!

Tomoyo se mit à rire malgré elle.

Je suis désolé…je suis tendu…Savoir que Sakura s'est jeter dans la gueule du loup ne me plait pas trop.

Moi non plus Tomoyo…

Mais Shaolan qu'as-tu fait hier après l'avoir quitté?

Tu vas me frapper Eriol je le sens…

Shaolan ne put continuer sont récit car la porte de la chambre de Tomoyo s'ouvrit avec fracas

C'est quoi cette histoire que Li à été largué par Sakura!

Oua Bravo Shin! Tu es aussi subtil qu'un éléphant qui danse en tutu rose!

Tomoyo le regarda désespérément.

Désolé Tomoyo mais je ne comprend pas vraiment l'histoire alors j'ai couru jusqu'ici…

Tu arrives a temps Shin…Il allait tout nous raconter

Eriol fit signe à Shin de s'assoire tout en parlant. Shaolan inspira profondément et recommença depuis le début pour Shin.

hier Sakura a fait venir l'agent Aihara chez elle car Sanzo a proféré des menaces sur son répondeur et elle a eu la brillante de servir d'appâts…Moi j'était contre mais voyons que son sale caractère n'en démordait pas je suis parti. J'ai passé ma journée a me promener partout et le soir venu j'ai rencontré des potes qui sont avec nous a l'école et nous sommes allé dans un bar…

Eriol fronça les sourcils sachant très bien dans qu'elle bar il était allé.

Un bar de danseuse, Eriol ne me regarde pas comme sa. J'ai passé la soirée à faire la fête avec les gars…et les filles….je suis rentré chez Sakura vers 1h30 je crois…

Il interrogea Eriol du regard sachant très bien que celui-ci était venu le chercher et il acquiesça

Bref, je sentais l'alcool à plein nez et le parfum bon marché des danseuses…

Sans oublier le rouge à lèvre sur ta chemise et enfin…ton pantalon

Merci Tomoyo (--;) Sakura ma flanquer à la porte parce que j'ai dit quelque chose que j'ai regretté 30 secondes plus tard

Et qu'a tu dis? Te connaissais je m'en doute et Tomoyo et Eriol s'en doute sûrement aussi….

Elle m'a demandé d'où j'arrivais et je lui aie répondu qu'elle devait le savoir parce que c'était le genre d'endroit ou Sanzo la traînait au paravent

Si des fusils aurait remplacé les yeux de Tomoyo à ce moment-ci, il serait mort et 6pied sous terre depuis longtemps.

Shaolan! Comment as-tu pu dire sa?

Je ne sais pas Tomoyo! Mais crois moi que je regrette. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir sans elle…Il faut que je trouve le moyen de la faire revenir…

Donc Sakura tu reviens avec moi…Très bien…Je trouve sa comique que tu es cru à mes menaces…jamais je n'aurais fait de mal à ton copain

Qui t'a dit pour lui

Qui d'autre qu'une amie très proche…Qui te connais depuis un bon moment…Et qui t'a entraîné dans ce monde infâme

Lika? …Que lui as-tu fais pour qu'elle te dises tout?

Un sourire démoniaque apparut sur le visage d'ange de Sanzo

Que t'ai-je fait pour que tu ne me quitte pas?

Il caressa la joue de Sakura. Elle sut immédiatement qu'il l'avait séduite et ensuite battu pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Elle devait l'avoir appelé pour lui dire qu'elle était au japon dans cette boîte de nuit. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car elle avait vécu toutes ses choses. Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas cracher au visage de Sanzo tant il la dégoûtait. Il la lâcha et se dirigea vers la porte. Sakura resta assise sur le sofa.

Hey! Tu comptes prendre racine? Vien

À contre cœur elle se leva et suivit Sanzo vers l'extérieur. Elle n'osait pas demander à Sanzo ou ils allaient mais elle le devait, pour l'enquête

Où allons-nous?

À ton endroit favori…Ils vont tous être heureux de ton retour. Tu étais leur préféré tu sais?

Sakura savait qu'il parlait de cet infâme bar que tous ses amis fréquentaient. Les jeunes filles qui fréquentaient cet endroit portaient le nom d'Angel car elle était des anges pour les clients et aucune n'opérait sous son vrai nom. Sakura renouait avec son autre moi : Kyana

_Svp pas de menace dans vos reviews! Mais je n'avais pas le choix! Bah…J'aurais pu rendre Shaolan compréhensif au geste de Sakura mais sa me tentais de brisé leur couple hihihi Sa ajoute de l'Action! Ne me détesté pas trop siouplait! _


	13. 13

**Reviews timezzz! **

**Kaoru Kinomiya : Désolé de te décevoir… mais c'est bien et bel le cas mais pour le couple…je sais pas (hihihi)**

**Caro : Tu n'es pas la seule a trouver sa dommage mais je devais le faire…Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews**

**SyaoSyao : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé! Pour les 3chapitre c'était pour me faire pardonner mon grand trou sans rien**

**Littlestar : Tu me fais confiance hin….Tu devrais peut etre pas**

**Jujublack : très heureuse que tu t'y attende pas! Mission accomplie!**

**Akutasu : C'est ce que je fais! Je bosse dur! **

**YonYuanAini : Voila! Tu vas tout savoir…! **

Shaolan était assis dans le jardin derrière chez Tomoyo et il réfléchissait. Il avait été stupide de ne pas soutenir celle qu'il aimait. Il était à réfléchir quand immense vacarme le tira de ses pensés. Shin était là, tout sourire. Devant la mine confite de son meilleurs amis il soupira et s'assit à côté de lui déçu

Shaolan je trouve sa navrant de te voir la mine aussi basse. Et moi en temps que meilleur ami et Don Juan irrésistible je vais t'aider à te remonter le moral!

N'exagère pas avec ton Don Juan irrésistible…Et comment compte tu faire sa?

Sa?...Te remonter le moral…Simple…Je vais te faire oublier le dragon au yeux verts et à grande griffe

Shin ma question c'était plutôt comment

Shin se gratta derrière la tête comme si Shaolan venait de résoudre l'équation mathématique la plus compliqué au monde.

Bah on va sortir en boîte

Tu ne vois pas Lika?

Nan, elle bosse ce soir…Alors on ce la fait cette sortie en boîte?

Shaolan haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa chambre suivie de Shin. Il prit des vêtements dans sa penderie et se changea. Il mit un pantalon noir avec une chemise noir et une cravate noir. Avec sa cravate desserrer ils avaient un petit look négliger qui le rendait trop craquant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit à Shin. Ils étaient prêts pour faire des ravages

Lorsque Sanzo lui avait parlé de cette boîte il lui avait aussi dit qu'elle changerais de nom pour sa sécurité. Il l'avait nommé Kyana et elle avait appris que lorsqu'elle franchissait ce bar Sakura disparaissait et Kyana prenais le dessus. Ainsi elle avait l'impression qu'elle était là dans le corps d'une autre et qu'elle ne dansait pas vraiment pour ses vieux pervers ou encore qu'elle faisait pire pour de l'argent qui allait dans les poches de Sanzo et sa bande. Tout le monde était heureux de la revoir mais elle, elle feignait la joie. Un regard perdu au travers de ces visages plus ou moins connu la frappa. Elle se sentit attiré vers elle comme un aimant. Elle se fraya un chemin et ouvrit grand les bras

Saku…

Chut, ici je suis Kyana…

Je suis Nana (clin d'œil au mange Nana d'Ai Yazawa que je viens de découvrir c'est vraiment super comme histoire) …Je suis tellement désolé

Je te pardonne…Tu es toujours mon amie

Sanzo tira Sakura par le bras

Sa suffit maintenant au boulot vous deux. Allez vous changez…Kyana…Vas voir le dj pour le choix de musique. Et prépare toi à ton grand retour. De nombreuse personne se son ennuyé de toi alors tu as un programme chargé…

Sakura se battait intérieurement pour ne pas laisser sa peur prendre le dessus. Elle pénétra dans les loges ou un flot de souvenir l'accueillir.

Shaolan et Shin était un peu réchauffé après avoir fait quelque bar et Shin eut la merveilleuse idée d'entrer dans le premier bar qu'ils croisèrent. Ils ne s'attendaient pas d'entrer dans un bar de danseuse. Ils s'assirent et prirent chacun une bière. Shaolan avait oublié sa tristesse et il s'amusait bien avec Shin. Il était heureux de le compter parmi ses amis proches. Eriol aurait bien voulu les accompagner mais Tomoyo était complètement effondré par le fait que Sakura avait renoué avec son passé. Shaolan avait insisté pour qu'il reste avec elle tandis que Tomoyo insistait pour qu'il sorte avec Shaolan et Shin. Shin avait fait pencher la balance donc il était resté chez lui. Ils venaient de faire leur entré dans ce bar malfamé lorsque Shin s'arrêta aussitôt. Cette file qui se déhanchait devant ces vieux pervers et se groupe de jeune, il la connaissait il en était sur. Lorsqu'elle se retourna et la vie bien comme il faut il la reconnu.

Et merde! Shaolan…C'est Lika sur la scène…

Quoi….Sa veux peut-être dire que Sakura n'est pas loin

Shaolan…Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour Sakura mais moi j'ai le béguin pour cette fille et je m'inquiète pour elle…On doit faire quelque chose…

Shin…Même si nous la sortons de là ils ne la lâcheront pas…Regarde ils viennent de reprendre Sakura…Il faut crever l'abcès de l'intérieur…C'est se que Sakura va faire. Je lui fais confiance.

A se moment un musique langoureuse se fit entendre et comme tout bon garçon ils regardèrent qui était la créature qui avait fait son entré.

Sakura était en coulisse, nerveuse d'être de retour ici. Les filles l'avaient accueillis à bras ouvert. Bien sur elle avait feint la joie, elle ne souhaitait que retourner se réfugier dans les bras de Shaolan. Elle ferma les yeux pour se souvenir de cette joie que lui donnaient ses bras mais elle retomba bien vite sur terre. Lika venait de sortir de scène, Elle l'aida à mettre sa perruque aux cheveux roux cour. Elle portait un bustier de satin rouge et de dentelle noir avec un mini jupe de froufrou rouge et noir. Sa chanson se dit entendre. Elle inspira profondément, ferma les yeux et s'élança.

Malgré cette perruque aux cheveux rouges flamboyants Shaolan l'aurait reconnu. C'était sa Sakura qui faisait son entré avec ce costume ridicule mais très sexy. Comme si elle avait refait cette chorégraphie hier les pas lui revinrent en mémoire. Le regard ambré de Shaolan ne pouvait détacher son regard de Sakura. Elle était tellement belle. Il se força à fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle entrepris de défaire son corset sous les sifflement des vieux pervers. Shin comprenant qu'il n'en pouvait plus le tira par le bras à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors Shaolan poussa un cri de rage. Shin s'assit sur la bordure du trottoir la tête entre les mains. Il venait d'entrer dans le monde de Shaolan et d'une façon assez radicale. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Lika soit impliqué mais il devait se résigner à l'accepter. Il releva les yeux et vit Shaolan déjà loin devant. Il se leva et le suivis

Elle avait renoué au complet avec son passé. Elle voulait pleurer, crier, se cacher au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle espérait qu'elle avait assez d'information pour ne plus recommencer mais l'agent Aihara lui demanda d'y retourner de nouveau alors elle décida de se faire toute miel pour que Sanzo se confit à elle… et au micro caché. Ils devaient se voir dans 1heures au bar pour préparé la soirée et faire quelque chose ensemble par après. Sakura enfile une jupe rose pâle courte et une camisole blanche. Avant de sortir elle vit la photo d'elle et Shaolan prise durant cette journée au parc d'attraction. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de verser une larme. Elle l'aimait vraiment mais son sale caractère elle ne pouvait pas toujours le supporter et en ce moment elle n'avait pas besoin de ses remontrances contre son plan. Elle essuya ses yeux et parti vers le bar.

Il était là et il l'attendait depuis un bon 10minute. Même si il était en colère il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, elle avait toujours été ainsi. Il la vit enfin arriver à la course. Elle était magnifique et se félicitais de l'avoir ramener dans le clan. Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa

Viens Sakura…On va aller s'amuser…

Un sourire carnassier était apparu sur son visage et Sakura sut immédiatement à quel genre d'amusement il faisait référence. Elle sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Au bout de 45minutes ils ressortir du bar ou tout avait été arranger pour la soirée. Sakura ne travaillait pas. Sanzo l'a sortais ce soir. Il la ramena chez elle en lui disant qu'il revenait la chercher à 19h30 et il partis. Sakura était entré chez elle et avait poussé un cri de rage qui avait alerté son frère. Dés qu'elle le vit elle cessa de crier

Toya que fais-tu là?

Je suis venu pour toi…Shaolan m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais de nouveau avec Sanzo pour le faire coffrer. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

J'en est assez Toya! Même si je quitte le Japon il va s'en prendre a mes amies. Je le sais…Il l'a fait avec Lika!

Sakura se mit a pleurer et Toya la prit dans ses bras

Sakura…je suis tellement fier de toi…Tu es courageuse…Je t'aime beaucoup Godzilla

Toya

Malgré les larmes Sakura se mit à rire et elle serra son frère dans ses bras le plus fort possible.

On va voir maman?

Sakura sourit et monta à sa chambre se changer. Elle mit une paire de jeans pour être plus confortable et une veste bleue poudre par-dessus sa camisole. Elle redescendit et attrapa son frère par le bras. Toya se demandait bien pourquoi Shaolan n'était pas là mais il n'osa pas parler. Pour qu'il l'ait appelé il devait se passer bien plus que le retour de Sakura avec Sanzo. En chemin ils s'arrêtèrent chez un fleuriste et ils choisirent un bouquet avec des fleurs de cerisiers, des fleurs de pêcher (Toya) et des œillets (Nadeshico) pour la tombe de leur mère. Toya resta la quelque minute mais quitta lorsque Sakura lui demande de la laisser seule. Elle avait besoin de parler et a défauts de se confier à lui elle allait se confier à leur mère.

Bonjour maman…C'est moi Sakura…Sa fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu et je voulais venir avec Shaolan mais je l'ai quitter…Tu sais Sanzo celui qui me blessait…Et bien papa s'est rendu compte de son agissement et il m'a envoyé retrouvé Toya en Chine. Là bas j'ai rencontré 3garçons fantastique et je suis tombé amoureuse. Maman si tus avais comment je l'aime! J'ai pris mon temps et j'ai beaucoup parlé avec lui de mes problèmes passés. Aujourd'hui je suis ici a cause d'un voyage de classe et Sanzo m'a retrouvé et il a menacé Shaolan. J'ai décidé avec l'agent de police qui m'a aidé la première fois de réintégrer le réseau comme taupe mais Shaolan l'a mal pris…Très mal même. Il est partie et est revenu bourré à la maison pour me cracher le venin de mon passé au visage. Il m'a tellement blessé maman…Je lui est dit de partir…Je l'aime maman et j'aurais voulu qu'il soit la a mes coté parce que retomber dans cette enfer c'est trop dure…

Elle se mit à pleurer les mains cachant son visage. Toya l'avait vue s'effondré et il alla la serrer dans ses bras.

Ça va aller Sakura…Je vais t'aider je te le promet…je serais toujours là pour toi. Je te le promets.

Sakura remercia son frère et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle était heureuse malgré tout. Son frère était là pour l'aider. Ils retournèrent chez eux pour que Sakura se prépare à son souper. Elle prit sa douche pendant un bon moment espérant enlever la pourriture qui la couvrait. Lorsqu'elle sortis le téléphone sonna

Sakura c'est Tomoyo pour toi!

Je le prends…Bonjour Tomoyo

Sakura…Comment vas-tu?

Le mieux possible…et toi

Je m'inquiète pour toi…Reviens tu en Chine demain avec nous

Le départ…C'est demain…Elle n'y pensait plus!

Non Tomoyo…Je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé…Tu vas me manquer Tomoyo

Et toi donc…Tu sais Shaolan…Tu lui manques terriblement…Je sais que tu l'aime énormément et je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu l'as quitté

Tomoyo…Si tu étais à ma place et qu'au lieu de t'aider a surmonté cette épreuve Eriol te disais que tu ne devais détesté sa autant car tu y retourne qu'est-ce que tu ferais? Il m'a blessé Tomoyo, il m'a dit des choses qui mon atteint droit au cœur. Je l'aime mais je ne veux pas qu'il me rappelle a tout bout de champs mon passé et surtout pas de la façon qu'il a fait! C'est ma plus grande épreuve d'être loin de lui…Lorsque j'ai peur je n'ai qu'une envie me réfugié dans ses bras parce que j'ai l'impression que le monde pourrait exploser que je m'en rendrais jamais compte tant je suis bien…J'ai mal Tomoyo très mal!

Je comprend Sakura…J'aurais eu la même réaction. Je pense à toi très fort et je te soutient…L'appartement va me sembler très vide sans toi…

Je vais continuer à payer ma par ne t'inquiète pas

Sa veux dire que tu vas peut-être revenir

Je ne sais pas… On verra quand tout sera tassé. Au revoir Tomoyo…Envoie moi de tes nouvelles

Au revoir Sakura…Fans attention à toi

Elle raccrocha en soupirant et se chercha une tenue pour ce soir.

Et puis Tomoyo?

Elle ne revient pas avec nous…Eriol, tu crois que je devrais lui dire

Je croit oui…Rapporte lui la conversation avec Sakura peut être y trouvera-t-il un peu de bien

Tomoyo embrassa Eriol et lui sourit. Elle regardait Eriol et s'imagina être a la place de son amie et elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Ayant compris ce que Tomoyo venait de faire Eriol la pris dans ses bras.

Il faut aller le dire a Shaolan…Allez

Tomoyo se leva et se dirigea tel un automate vers le salon où discutait Shin et Shaolan

Shaolan…Je peux te parler…à propos de Sakura

Les yeux de Shaolan s'obscurcir.

Vas-y…Je t'écoute

Elle s'assit près de lui et pris ses mains dans les siennes

Je viens de parler à Sakura…Elle ne revient pas en Chine…Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle t'aimait toujours et qu'elle ne voulait qu'être dans tes bras

Pourquoi elle ne vient pas alors…J'ai toujours une place pour elle entre mes bras

Parce qu'elle t'en eux de la façon dont tu lui à parlé l'autre jour…Tu l'as profondément blesser…

J'ai été con je le sais Tomoyo…

Ne t'en fait pas…De cette histoire garde en mémoire qu'elle t'aime toujours c'est tout…

_Heu…Je n'est écris bcp plus que je voulais gang de chanceux! Voilà un chapitre vraiment toute cute! Donc la suite est pour bientôt et la fin approche aussi…Envoyez plein de reviews! _


	14. 14

**C'est le moment des remerciements de review! **

**Kaoru Kinomiya : Rien qu'une chose a dire…Tu vas voir car la fin approche!**

**Cline chieuse : Merci beaucoup! Moi aussi j'aime bien tes histoires!**

**Littlestar : Désolé de briser tes rêves et tes espoirs! Héhé**

**SyaoSyao : Oui Sanzo est une ordure…Et pas touche c'Est MON Shaolan! **

**Mathilde : Hé bin la voila! **

**Tite Diablesse : j'ai lu tes fics et j'ai bcp aimé! Merci pour ta reviews! **

Sanzo était venu chercher Sakura avec un peu de retard mais il se fit pardonner avec un énorme bouquet de fleur. La réaction de Sakura face à se bouquet n'était pas fausse, il était réellement magnifique. Malgré le fait qu'elle le déteste Sakura passa une soirée agréable en sa compagnie et elle était la première surprise. Après le souper il l'invita au parc pour se promener et elle accepta. En chemin aucun des deux ne parla. Sanzo coupa le long silence pesant.

Qu'est devenu Shaolan?

Il avait posé cette question sur le ton de la plaisanterie et Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer

Il repart demain en Chine terminé son année scolaire…

Tu ne repars pas toi…?

Je ne veux pas te laisser une seconde fois Sanzo…Je vais terminer mes cours ici…A moins que tu ne veuille plus de mois

Tu es folle! Tu es celle qui me rapporte le plus! Je serais un idiot de laisser aller celle qui me fait vivre….En plus tu assouvies tout mes désirs…

Il avait dit sa dernière phrase en caressant la joue de la jeune fille. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle explosa de rage.

Sanzo tu es un beau salaud…Crois moi tu iras en taule un jour et je vais tout faire pour que tu y croupisses! Je te aie! Je ne suis pas de retour parce que je me suis rendu compte que ma vie avec toi était mieux…je suis ici pour te faire coffrer! Crois moi je vais y arriver!

Elle l'avait repousser de toute ses forces mais le jeune homme n'aimait pas vraiment sa. Il attrapa les poignets de la jeune fille et approcha son visage du sien.

Je vais te détruire bien avant ma chérie…Crois moi je tiens toujours parole.

Il l'embrassa avec force et la jeune fille le repoussa de nouveau.

Ne refait plus Jamais sa Sakura…Tu vas le regretter crois moi…Tu m'appartiens!

Je n'appartient a personne Sanzo et surtout pas à toi!

Sanzo la frappa au visage

Rentre chez toi mettre une serviette humide sur ta joue sinon elle sera rouge et bouffis

Il partis laissant Sakura seule dans le parc frottant sa joue endoloris.

Sa va aller Shaolan?

Je crois…Je suis inquiet pour Sakura

Moi aussi Shaolan…mais nous devons respecter sa démarche.

Toute la classe monta dans l'avion qui les ramenait en Chine mais un grand vide se faisait sentir. L'absence de Sakura avait été remarquée par tout le monde et les questions fusait de toute par. Shaolan répondait par monosyllabe. Tout le monde voyait la tristesse dans son regard, le tombeur du lycée était bel et bien amoureux.

LE lendemain Sakura se réveilla avec une joue rouge et endolorie. Elle n'avait pas suivis le conseille de Sanzo car elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il avait le contrôle sur elle. Elle s'habilla, mangea rapidement et alla rejoindre Sanzo à la boîte de nuit. Lorsqu'il la vit avec cet hématome sur la joue il jure et attrapa la jeune fille par le bras. Lorsqu'il la lâcha ces doigts était imprégné dans sa chair.

Tu ne m'as pas écouté

Pourquoi je t'écouterais?

Ne joue pas avec moi…Rappelle toi ce qu'est devenue Minako…Il y a bien longtemps que tu ne l'a pas vue n'est-ce pas.

Sakura savait parfaitement qu'elle était morte, tué par Sanzo et sa bande mais elle fit comme si elle ne le savait pas pour que ses aveux soient enregistrés

Elle est simplement partie en voyage, elle va revenir.

Tu es trop naïve… Tu sais bien qu'elle à eu des bijoux assez lourd pour la faire coulé apiques dans la rivière.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il lui dirait réellement. Sanzo l'accola au mur et glissa sa main sous le gilet de Sakura pour sortir le micro. Il savait tout.

Tu m'as sous-estimé ma jolie fleur de cerisier.

Il l'a frappa de nouveau et sa lèvre se fendit.

Amener là dans la boutique arrière et arranger vous pour que personne ne l'entende

Sakura se débattit pour pouvoir se sauver mais elle n'y parvint pas. Encore une fois Sanzo la frappa.

Sakura tu m'as prit pour un idiot et j'en suis désolé car tu vas aller rejoindre Minako bientôt…Crois moi.

Sakura grogna de rage

TU N'ES QU'UN MONSTRE SANZO! JE TE DÉTESTE!

Il fut entraîné dans le l'arrière et attaché à un petite chaise de bois inconfortable

Quelque jour plus tard

Tomoyo était inquiète, elle était maintenant de retour en chine depuis près d'une semaine et Sakura n'avait pas tenté de la joindre. Elle tenta de joindre Toya mais celui-ci était déjà de retour en Chine. Elle appela donc l'agent Azawa. Il n'Avait pas plus de nouvelle qu'elle mais il rapporta la dernière conversation entre les deux jeune gens avant que le micro se mette à grésiller et a s'arrêter. La panique apparut sur le visage de Tomoyo. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était sur que Sakura était en danger. Elle décida de ne pas en parler à Shaolan. Son moral était au plus bas et c'est note s'en faisais ressentir. Il avait repris ses habitude de se perde dans les bras de jolie fille pour une nuit afin d'oublier au plus vite Sakura. Bien sur jamais son cœur ne pourrait l'oublier, elle était plus pour lui que n'importe quelle autre fille qu'abritait la terre entière. Il voyait rarement Eriol et Tomoyo car voir la meilleur amie de son amour lui faisait mal. Il avait peur quand mettant un pied dans l'appartement de la jeune fille qu'elle lui annonce que Sakura avait démantelé le réseau de Sanzo au dépend de sa propre vie. Il ne se doutait pas que c'est ce qui arrivait vraiment à la jeune fille. Il vivait sa vie, enfermé dans sa cage au barreaux doré assez grande pour accueillir de nouveau la jeune fille qu'il avait aimer pendant quelque mois en se répétant que tout était terminer avec cette fille. Son cœur ne croyant pas le moins du monde à se mensonge que sa tête scandait.

L'année scolaire était terminé en Chine et Tomoyo passant ses journée avec inquiétude. Depuis 4mois elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de sa cousine et amie. Elle avait appelé à de nombreuse reprise mais personne ne pouvait ou ne voulait la renseigner. L'agent de police chargé de l'enquête se montra très franc avec elle en lui disant qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Sakura. Elle avait peur et elle avait prévue rentré au Japon le plus tôt possible. Tomoyo avertit les garçons qu'elle retournait au Japon quelque jour avant la remise des diplômes et Shaolan lui demanda de la datte exacte car il souhaitait aller passer les examens d'entrer à Todai. Tomoyo acquiesça et sourit, Shaolan semblait s'en être remit…Enfin en apparence seulement. Ils partirent avec Eriol et Shin 1semaine après la remise des diplômes. Eux aussi voulaient tenter d'entrer à Toudai.

Depuis 4mois Sakura était traîner à gauche et a droit pour cacher les pistes de sa disparitions. Sanzo avait très mal pris sa duperie et il lui en faisait baver. Souvent il se défoulait sur elle. Pendant quelque semaine Sakura se défendit mais elle n'avait plus la force de se défendre encore moins de pleurer. Sans en avoir l'air elle planifiait son évasion et surtout sa vengeance sur Sanzo. Elle avait pensé le tuer mais elle ne voulait pas avoir ses mains tachées de sang. Surtout pour un monstre comme lui. Pendant elle eut peur qu'il profite d'elle et de son corps comme avant mais il ne le fit pas…Enfin pas avant aujourd'hui.

Sakura était enfermé dans un sous sol d'un bar glauque. Le sol était humide et Sakura avait froid. Elle sauta sur place pour se réchauffer mais rien de marcha. Elle s'assit par terre en jurant. C'est à se moment qu'il arriva. Comme toujours il était bourré mais quelque chose était différend en lui…Ces yeux. Il avait l'air d'un fou évadé d'une quelconque hôpital psychiatrique. Sakura hurla, elle savait qu'il allait faire quelque chose d'impardonnable

Ne hurla pas ainsi jolie fleur…J'ai seulement besoin de beaucoup de tendresse et tu vas me satisfaire c'est tout.

Sakura réfléchissait à 100 à l'heure quand ces yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la porte. Il ne l'avait pas refermé. Elle le laissa approcher à contre cœur le fixant avec ses yeux de biche effarouché.

Voilà…Laisse toi faire…

Une bouffé odorante d'alcool et de d'autre matière inconnue fit tanguer le cœur de Sakura mais elle ne fit rien pour lui faire savoir. Tel un mantra elle se répétait qu'elle allait bientôt s'en sortir. Il l'embrassa et elle se laissa faire. Elle se surpris à penser à Shaolan, c'est lèvre lui manquait terriblement. Un goût salé s'ajouta au baiser qu'elle échangeait avec Sanzo. Un larme s'était frayer un chemin à ses lèvre au travers de la saleté qui la couvrait. C'Est à se moment qu'elle passa à l'attaque. Elle mordit la lèvre de Sanzo jusqu'à ce qu'un goût de fer se fasse ressentir et elle le poussa par terre. Il jura en portant sa main à ses lèvres. Sakura lui donna un coup de pied et partit à courir vers l'extérieur suivis par Sanzo quelque minute plus tard. Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle était capable mais il la rattrapa au milieu d'une rue. Il se mit à la frapper et à la secouer

Sale catin! Tu vas voir que tu vas aller retrouver Minako au fond de la rivière! J'en est assez de toi. J'aurais du te tué lorsque tu es revenue ici. J'aurais du tuer ce mec qui te payer sale traîné!

Sakura grogna de rage

Shaolan m'aimait!

Si il t'aimait pourquoi t'a-t-il laissé ici? Il doit être en Chine à se payer du bon temps tandis que toi la mort te tourne autour.

Sakura ne répondit pas. Derrière Sanzo arrivait une automobile qui klaxonna pour qu'il s'éloigne mais il était trop tard. Sakura poussa un cri qui fut couvert par le bruits des pneu qui crissait sur la chaussé et le bruit de taule froissé.

_Désolé d'arrêter là mais je ne veux pas continuer plus loin…le prochain chapitre va être très court parce qu'il ne reste que 2 chapitre avec la fin…Et oui! Un mini chapitre et le tout dernier arrive…mais ne vous inquiéter pas j'ai plein d'autre idée et surtout g 6 one shot en construction on peu dire…Donc merci de me lire et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre malgré la fin…Et je dois dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a l'écrire car j'avais trop d'idée! Mais voilà! A la prochaine! _


	15. 15

Shaolan était de retour au Japon depuis 3 bonnes semaines et il attendait impatiemment les résultats de ses tests d'entrer à Toudai. Il avait loué un appartement avec Shin pour ne pas déranger ses amis. Il marchait tranquillement dans un parc de Tokyo lorsqu'il vie une jeune fille qu'il connaissait non loin devant lui. Il se mit à courir en criant son nom

Lika! C'est toi?

Oh…Shaolan! Que fais-tu ici?

Je suis venu passé mes examens d'entrer à Toudai et toi

Je suis libre enfin…Grâce à Sakura…

Sakura…Elle a réussit

Tu n'es pas au courant! Oh mon dieu! Tu ne sais donc pas la nouvelle! Tomoyo non plus sûrement!

Quoi? Que se passe-t-il?

Sakura s'est enfuit et Sanzo l'a rattrapé au milieu d'une rue et il à commencer a la violenter il n'a pas vue la voiture qui arrivait droit sur eux…

Sakura va-t-elle bien?

Elle est décédé quelque heure plus tard…Elle a pu faire sa déclaration et permettre le démantèlement du réseau…Elle a malheureusement payé le gros prix …Je suis désolé Shaolan de d'apprendre cette terrible nouvelle…

Ça va aller Lika…Je vais m'en remettre…Enfin je crois…Tu devrais appeler Shin…Il serait heureux de te revoir

Moi aussi j'en serais heureuse…Shaolan…Je suis désolé…Sakura t'aimait encore, il m'est arrivé à de nombreuse reprise de la ramasser après que Sanzo s'est défoulé et elle pleurait en t'appelant

Shaolan renifla et prit Lika dans ses bras. Il la remercia de la nouvelle et décida d'aller voir Tomoyo pour parler. Lorsqu'il arrivât à la demeure Tomoyo sut immédiatement qu'il avait appris a nouvelle. Il ne les salua a pas mais s'assit simplement sur le sofa le visage entre les mains en pleurant

Tomoyo, quand l'as-tu appris?

Il y a quelques jours…Je n'avais pas le courage de te le dire Shaolan

Tomoyo s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

Toya ma amener sa pour toi…

Elle tendit une lettre froissée qui embaumait l'odeur de fleur de cerisier et de pêche. L'odeur rappela des souvenirs qui lui firent mal au cœur. Il l'ouvrit et parcourus les quelques lignes les larmes aux yeux.

_Shaolan_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est qu'il m'est arrivée quelque chose de grave. J'aurais voulu te revoir car me perdre dans tes yeux ambre me manquait terriblement. Lorsque Sanzo me forçait a l'embrasser je me rappelait tes lèvres et tes doux baisers. Je ne t'en veux pas de ta réaction de l'autre jour mais j'aurais aimé que tu me supportes dans mon aventure. Je t'aime et je te promets de te protéger d'où je suis et je te ferais signe lorsque je trouverais une jeune fille digne de toi et qui t'aimera autant que je t'ai aimé. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé Shaolan et c'est maintenant mon tour de t'aider_

_Je t'aime pour toujours car je sais qu'en toi j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur_

_Sakura –xxx-_

Les larmes roulèrent de plus belles sur les joues de Shaolan. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte…C'était impossible.

Tomoyo…Quand?

Samedi…A Tomoéda…Elle sera enterré près de sa mère…Veux tu venir avec nous?

Je ne sais pas…Laisse moi réfléchir…Merci pour la lettre…Je retourne chez moi j'ai besoin de solitude…

Eriol s'approcha de Shaolan et posa sa main sur son épaule

Ne fais pas de bêtise d'accord

Ne t'inquiète pas…Si je devais me tuer pour avoir perdu l'amour de Sakura je l'aurais fait lorsque j'ai refusé de la supporter

Lorsqu'il fut parti Eriol regarda Tomoyo attristé

Tu devrais peut-être lui dire…

Non…Elle à perdue la mémoire…C'est un peu comme si elle serait morte…Enfin Sakura est morte mais Nadeshiko survit elle.

Nadeshiko?

Elle croit que c'est son nom…Enfin…Elle est accepté a Toudai…C'est étrange elle ne se souvient de rien après sa première rencontre avec Sanzo mais tout ce qu'elle à apprit a l'école en Chine elle le sait…

C'est sa mémoire à long terme qui est affecté

Non…Elle ne se souvient pas de Shaolan, Shin et toi…

Un jour…Elle se souviendra…Enfin j'espère…Mais attend…Toudai, elle va tomber sur Shaolan c'est sur?

Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait y entrer car quelqu'un l'attendait la bas

Et pourquoi les funérailles

Pour que ceux qui en veule a Sakura d'avoir détruit le réseau crois qu'elle est morte mon cher.

Malgré que la journée soit d'une tristesse infinie le soleil était au rendez-vous. Shaolan avait parlé quelque minute avec Fujitaka, Toya et Yukito. Ils avaient tous été heureux de le revoir, même Toya. Tomoyo chanta pour Sakura et Yukito lut un poème qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Shaolan semblait perdu pendant tout le service. Il repensait à la lettre, surtout au passage sur le signe lorsqu'elle trouvera la fille qui lui conviendrait. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était idiote de penser qu'il pourrait aimé quelqu'un d'autre mais il lui faisait confiance. Il pensa que dans 2jours il commençait à Toudai. Ils avaient tous été acceptés et il en était heureux. La clique venait de perdre 1 membre il aurait été triste d'en perdre un second. Le service prit fin et il quitta avant que la famille de Sakura l'invite au souper. Il ne voulait pas entendre les condoléances de pauvres inconnues. Lika lui sourit faiblement en essuyant une larme et serra le bras de Shin, tout près Eriol consolait Tomoyo. Au moins deux d'entre eux était heureux pensa Shaolan.

Enfin Shaolan pouvait se baigner dans la morne routine afin d'oublier son cœur brisé. Il s'attaqua avec hargne avec les deux premiers cours de son horaire et alla rejoindre Eriol et Shin pour dîner. Tomoyo avait encore des cours à cette heure. Ils parlèrent du temps avant que les filles viennent en Chine en relatant les nombreuse conquête de chacun d'eux en rigolant mais Shaolan fut distrait un instant. Une chevelure brune dorée attira son attention. La jeune fille passa une main sur ses cheveux attachés en chignon et se dirigea vers l'intérieur. Il se donna fouetta mentalement en se disant que ce ne pouvait pas être elle mais il avait cette étrange sensation, comme si il croyait que la mort de Sakura était une énorme supercherie. Il haussa les épaules et se remit a se remémoré le passé avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Shaolan les quitta quelque minute après l'arrivé de Tomoyo car il devait aller acheter quelque livre avant son cours. Il trouva tout à la coopérative étudiante et se dirigea vers son cours d'histoire de l'art. Il avait choisi se cours pour compléter ses études de publicité afin d'Avoir une grande connaissance des différents style. Il était tranquillement assis lorsqu'il remarqua le chignon brun doré quelque banc devant lui. Il voulu aller lui parler mais le professeur arriva. Il les salua et procéda à l'appelle

Amamia, Nadeshiko

Présente

Shaolan sursauta au son de sa voix et à son nom. Amamia, c'était le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Tomoyo. Plongé dans ses pensé il failli ne pas entendre son nom

Li, Shaolan

Ouep!

La jeune fille se retourna un peu et Shaolan put remarquer ses yeux vert foncé. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux que Sakura mais dans ces yeux il manquait cette étincelle. Il écouta le cours d'une oreille distraite en se demandant si c'était le signe qu'elle lui envoyait. Il sursauta lorsque le professeur dit son nom

Monsieur Li vous avez l'air en pleine admiration de la chevelure de Mademoiselle Amamia, puis-je avoir une explication?

Je me disais monsieur que sa chevelure me rappelait celle de la Vénus de Botticelli Monsieur

Toute la classe se mit à rire, même le professeur mais la jeune fille ne se retourna pas

Hé bien monsieur Li vous serez en équipe avec notre Vénus pour le travail que je vous donnes à l'instant. Vous devez questionner votre partenaire pour le connaître et d'après ces traits de caractère l'associer à un tableau. Vous avez 1semaine…Venez me voir après la classe pour piger votre partenaire, sauf vous deux.

Shaolan ne savait pas si il était plus ou moins heureux d'être avec cette fille qui lui rappelait sa bien aimé.

Li c'est sa?

Sa voix le sortis de ses songes

Oui?

On pourrait travailler chez toi car chez moi ce n'est pas vraiment idéal

Pas de problème…tiens mon adresse…Viens demain sa te vas?

Oui parfait…Merci beaucoup

Elle le quitta et Shaolan revint sur sa décision…Elle ne ressemblait pas a Sakura. Ses cheveux étaient plus foncés et ses yeux semblaient d'une tristesse infinie.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte et Shaolan alla ouvrirent. Nadeshiko se tenait là devant lui vêtu d'une jupe de toile bleu poudre où était cousu une immense fleur rose et un petit bustier du même rose unis. Elle le salua timidement et entra dans l'appartement.

Viens on va aller dans ma chambre.

Elle le suivit dans l'appartement et s'assit sur le lit.

Veux tu quelque chose à boire?

Un verre d'eau s'il te plaît…Merci

Il retourna à la cuisine et la jeune fille explora la chambre. Sur la commode il y avait 3photos. L'une d'elle représentais Shaolan avec ses sœurs et sa mère, la seconde avec 2garcons qu'elle avait croisé à Toudai et la dernière il était avec une fille au zoo. Elle prit la photo dans ses mains pour mieux la voir. Elle avait l'impression de se voir dans une glace même si la fille avait les cheveux plus longs et les yeux pétillant de joie. Un mal de tête devenue très fréquent vin la dérangé et des souvenirs s'imposèrent à elle.

…un après-midi au zoo…Un oiseau jaune…Un souper en tête à tête dans un appartement inconnus…Sa première vrai nuit d'amour sans les mains glacé de Sanzo…Shaolan…Son retour a Tomoéda…Son choix de retourner vers Sanzo et la crise de Shaolan…Les pièces humide où elle était enfermé…La voiture…Sakura poussa un faible cris et laissa le cadre tomber. Le cri et le bruit de verre fracasser alertèrent Shaolan. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre à sa chambre que sa coéquipière sortait en courant de la chambre et de l'appartement. Il retrouva la photo de lui et Sakura devant la cage au tigres gisant dans le verres éclater

Elle avait retrouver la mémoire…Elle se souvenait de tout…Elle prit un taxi et décida d'aller chez elle voir son père. Dés qu'il la vit il sut que sa fille était revenue.

Shaolan ne revit pas Nadeshiko le reste de la semaine et la semaine suivante. Il oublia de demander à Tomoyo si elle avait un lien avec la jeune fille. Il venait de terminer sa deuxième semaine de cours lorsqu'il vit une jeune fille qui l'attendait près de sa voiture. Toute de blanc vêtu elle avait l'air d'un ange. Ses cheveux bruns dorés où était planté une pivoine rouge volaient au vent. Shaolan se traita d'idiot de penser que c'était Sakura mais elle lui ressemblait tellement. Il n'eut jamais le temps de se rendre à sa voiture car la vision blanche lui sauta dans les bras

Shaolan! Tu m'as tellement manqué quand j'étais dans les bras de Sanzo

Cette seule phrase déversa un torrent de larme sur les joues du chinois, il éloigna Sakura de lui pour être sur que c'était elle. C'est grand yeux vert brillait d'un éclat nouveau. L'éclat de la liberté. Elle rit aux éclats et l'embrassa avidement. Ses lèvres lui avait tellement manqué. Shaolan se détacha d'elle une seconde fois à contre cœur mais il voulait savoir la vérité

Sakura….Tu es morte!

Non…J'avais perdue la mémoire mais il on dû faire croire a ma mort pour éviter les représailles. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire tu sais…

Comment…C'est la première fois que je te vois depuis le « fameux soir »

C'est faux…Combien as-tu eu pour le travail au fait? Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup aidée…

Nadeshiko…C'était toi?

Sakura rit de nouveau aux éclats

Tu m'avais bien dit que tu me ferais signe quand tu trouveras la fille pour moi…Je t'aime Sakura

Je t'aime encore plus Shaolan…Je ne te quitterais plus jamais!

Tu me le promets?

Oui…Et toi?

Bien sur!

Il l'embrassa de nouveau sous le regard de leurs amis qui avait assisté aux retrouvailles de deux âmes sœur tourmentée.

_VOUILA! C'est terminé! J'espere que sa vous a plus et je vous reviens bientôt avec un tout nouveau fic et/ou one shot…Je dois réfléchir…Merci à ceux qui mont écrit des reviews sa me fait VRAIMENT plaisir! _


End file.
